Unbreakable Progenitor
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Formerly: Unbreakable Sage At the end of the fourth Shinobi war, the alliance of hidden villages won and Uzumaki Naruto was hailed as a Hero. When he and the other Konoha shinobi returned to Konohagakure... Naruto was exiled. [Full Summary inside] Naruto x Kaguya (plus a harem)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sure everyone thinks 'why the hell hasn't Sabaku been updating' or something around there. Well aside from other activities, conversing with my beta's/co-authors. I've been redoing this story... for a second time... and well going to the dentist takes a long, boring time.

Why? Well some parts are crappy, need to be redone and a bit more explain and written. So yeah. I've been a bit busy with lots of things. As for a bit of a spoilers... I'm changing Leerin's name to something that rolls off the tongue better... Mito. (Unoriginal, but sue me. No one liked Leerin...) Chapter 1-2 aren't changed. (3 is slightly changed) 4 and onwards is completely rewritten.

Off-Topic: Aldnoah Zero's ending... was just horrible as in the 'oh shit... you motherf****'s' horrible... and those were the words that did come from my mouth at the end of episode 12. In terms of ending, it was okay, but god damn it, neither character deserved that ending.

XxxxxX

Summary: At the end of the fourth Shinobi war, the alliance of hidden villages won and Uzumaki Naruto was hailed as a Hero. When he and the other Konoha shinobi returned to Konohagakure... Naruto was exiled. In confronting that which no normal person could, he was no longer human in their eyes and no longer their hero. Forsaken by his home, he used a forbidden jutsu that sent him into a different dimension and there he lived in solitude. For generations he had lived in peace, mountains sheltering him from the outside world. It is home, his home.

But the scars left by the war have yet to heal... and he has not forgotten.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1

XxxxxX

"So this is what Mito-sama told you about?" questioned Jiraiya as he, Kushina, Fugaku and a couple of Anbu arrived at a ruined tomb made of stone. "Well I suppose it wasn't just some random fairy tale she told you considering there _is_ something here," he added shrugging though he was surprised that it wasn't just some story that Mito had told her when she was little. Maybe there was a chance Konoha could gain something from this place to deal with the three villages against them.

"Let's get going," stated Fugaku as he headed inside wanting to finish this ridiculous mission he was stuck on. Everyone else followed him, if only to get out of the cold. "Why would anyone build a tomb of all things, up here in this mountain?" questioned Fugaku wondering just what moron had the brilliant idea. It wasn't easy to climb the mountain for them and they were _shinobi_, he just couldn't see people who weren't shinobi getting up easily with dead bodies to be placed in the tomb.

"Little chance of grave-robbing," offered Kushina shrugging as she didn't have anything in mind, "Maybe under all the snow there's a ruined town or maybe there was a town built on this mountain hundreds of years ago and in time, the mountain changed and the town got destroyed."

"No grave-robbing... that I can believe," muttered Fugaku before breathing on his hands, "No idiot in their right mind would come up here, rob a tomb and expect to make it down with all the crap they'd have. They'd most likely trip, break their neck and lose the crap they stole. Oh, what's this?" he said as they came to a single small slab of stone sticking out of the ground. It was the only thing inside the tomb aside from what a long set of stairs that lead upwards to a massive door that could possibly lead anywhere.

"It's rather bare here," said Jiraiya walking up to the slab of stone next to Fugaku. "This is a bit hard to read, it's old, really old." he muttered as he looked at the words on the slab.

"They've worn away quite a bit and with no one to take care of it, it's not surprising," said Fugaku knowing that a certain tablet would be in the same condition if his clan didn't take care of it.

"So oh wise, pervert... what does it say?" questioned Kushina as she walked past the slab to look at a rather large seal on the ground. She found it strange as she'd never seen such a seal before and she noticed parts of it lead to the large door up the stairs. She looked at the steps and found each one had seals on it continuing from the large one near the slab. Whatever the seal was, it did something with the door above. _'Maybe it's a lock?'_ thought Kushina somewhat hoping that was the case and it wasn't a seal that was tied to a trap that would kill them all. She looked at the four men huddled around the slab and rolled her eyes. _'It takes four brains instead one?'_ she added mentally, "Have you figured it out yet?" she asked knowing that she'd probably have to go over there and figure out as they were probably ogling an ancient carving of a nude woman.

"Kind of," answered Jiraiya staring at the slab closely, "A couple words have worn off, but I think I figured it out," he added as he walked over to her.

Kushina tilted her head to the side, "And are you goi-" she was cut off as Jiraiya pulled out a kunai and slit her throat without any warning. She grabbed her throat in the attempt to stop the blood from pouring out, but it wasn't helping as her legs gave her and she was now laying on the floor staring at the sannin feeling confused, betrayed and very, very pissed.

"Sorry, Kushina," said Jiraiya looking down at her frowning, "The slab says to sacrifice a descendant of whirlpools, an Uzumaki, I'm sorry, but your sacrifice will save the village from destruction, it can't be your daughter, they're too valuable, as the former jinchuuriki, you're expendable. I'm sure Minato will understand, he's the Hokage after all."

_'Y-you son of a bitch...'_ thought Kushina as her eyesight faded and she couldn't anything and soon she couldn't feel anything and saw nothing but darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you sure the Hokage won't skin us alive?" questioned one of the Anbu not sure what to do considering he and the other Anbu were on _orders_ to protect Kushina, though it was one of the Sannin that had just told him to ignore the order.

"Minato will understand. Kushina already had a child so the Uzumaki bloodline continues and Minato can remarry, if anything Kushina was useless to have around after the Kyubi was taken out of her. He knows that we must sacrifice anything to protect the village. If Kushina's death can save the entire village then her death will be worth it," stated Jiraiya as the seal Kushina's corpse was lying on lit up the room in bright red as it activated, "The better question is that I hope there is something behind that door that will save Konoha. If there isn't, not only do we have to face Minato's wrath at killing his wife for no reason than to see an empty room, but Konoha will be destroyed."

_'Minato? Fuck the blond bastard! I'm afraid of what Mikoto is going to do to me,'_ thought Fugaku not sure what his wife was going to do to him. He agreed with the Sannin that one life was worth saving many, but that didn't mean Mikoto would accept that kind of reasoning and he had _no_ intention of seeing his wife's Anbu skills in action, _'I... I'll just say I disagreed and tried to stop them but I couldn't and they killed her anyways.'_ he thought off quickly and he'd work on the details on the way back to the village.

Before he could continue with his internal thoughts they all had a tapping sound echoing throughout the tomb. It was almost like... footsteps then after a few minutes the giant stone doors slowly creaked open and they could hear the wind blowing through them, it was very eerie to see and hear.

A huge mass of chakra that was potent enough to be visible to the naked eye seeped out of the doors and slowly formed into the body of a person who was walking down the steps. It didn't take long to see that the person was a man. He had blond hair with several locks on the left side of his head braided, blue eyes with a pair of glasses over them and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a brown woolen long sleeve shirt, white and dark blue bracers, a large leather bag on his left hip, black pants and boots with a white cloak covering his clothing.

He descended the stairs and stopped when he was completely down them, he stared at Kushina's corpse then knelt down next to it.

XxxxxX

"_Open your eyes... I'm telling you to open your eyes..."_ said a voice from out of the darkness and seemingly all around her.

"I hear a voice..." muttered Kushina having been in the darkness for what seemed like forever for her, she didn't like death, there wasn't anything she could do, but at least there was company, "A voice of a stranger... Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked wondering if this voice had a name.

"_My name is... Naruto,"_ answered the voice seriously.

"Naruto-san, where are you?" she asked curiously, though it wasn't as if there was a place in the pitch black darkness, it was a reflex given she'd ask the same thing to anyone else she couldn't see.

"_I'm right before your eyes,"_ replied Naruto and she frowned at his answer.

Kushina sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't see anything anymore. Once I died, everything became pitch bla-"

Kushina was cut off as Naruto interrupted her, _"I have no intention of listening to tiresome talk. More importantly, do you intend to open your eyes?"_ he asked seriously though he sounded a bit annoyed at her.

"But I-" started Kushina only to be cut off again.

"_If you don't think that you're lost, then... I'll lend you my eyes and ears, so it's fine if you take a look,"_ stated Naruto and slowly she could see again, she saw Jiraiya, Fugaku and the only and she fumed angrily at seeing them.

XxxxxX

Naruto stood up from the body lying on the ground, having already healed the wound in her neck. He looked at the others, "Mortal ones. You worms crawling on the ground... With an offering of blood... Why did you awaken me from my slumber upon my throne?" he asked staring at him and letting loose as much killing intent as possible at them.

"We came here to find something to our village in its defense against an alliance that will destroy it," answered Jiraiya sweating at the killing intent coming from the blond while the others were in far worse condition.

"And you killed her why?" questioned Naruto glancing at the redhead's body still lying on the ground, "The writing says that to sacrifice blood from a descendant of the whirlpools. Killing her is a bit much," he added as he frowned at them.

"The writing had worn away and we couldn't read some of the words," said Jiraiya grimacing though he couldn't be blamed too much for it, it wasn't like he specialized in reading worn off writing in ruins, "But don't worry too much. We know that sacrifices have to be made for the grea-" he was cut off but a black steel sword poking into his chest and through his back.

"You're a fool who doesn't even know the meaning of sacrifice," stated Naruto staring at the silver haired man in front of him, he stepped to the side dodging a ninjato then decapitated it's owner, which was an animal masked person. "Oi... humans, I don't care if you want to play around, but..." he said trailed off as he looked around, "... at least make it interesting." he watched in silence as the two remaining people form hand signs.

"Katon: Gokyakou no Jutsu," shouted both people and Naruto stood silently then after a few seconds looked around with his eyes, seeing nothing happened while the two looked confused.

Naruto looked at the two people and smirked, "Chakra won't work here, humans," he added before vanishing from sight then stabbing both of the remaining two in the back with his sword. Naruto swung his sword in the air, getting the blood off it then sheathed it. He walked over to the redhead's body to resume talking to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina sighed, she felt satisfied in a way. She was quite happy to know that they were killed, as horrible as it sounded. It was only right since they killed her. _"So are you going to open your eyes?"_ questioned Naruto as everything faded into darkness again as she could no longer see or hear from his senses.

Kushima smiled a little and replied, "It's enough... to know that they paid. If you could tell my husband that I'm sorry... then it's fine." She already knew there was no returning to being alive, she was dead and that was that. She didn't understand why he kept wanting her to open her eyes either, it was becoming annoying.

"_Really, why? Why do you say such a thing?"_ questioned Naruto in a pained voice and Kushina could hear something that sounded like something dripping into water. She forced her eyes to open a little bit and saw what looked like a puddle with... red liquid dripping into it.

_'Hm? What's that? A red... liquid? Blood?'_ she thought and it only took her a few seconds to realize that it was blood, _'It is...'_ she muttered in her head as she concentrated on the sound and the darkness around her, _'This is... the inside of Naruto's heart?'_ she questioned to herself as she felt something odd around her and she was starting to feel it more and more, _"Vehement wrath... and great sadness. These are... tears of blood,"_ she muttered under her breath, _'Why is he feeling sad towards me?'_ she thought not understanding why this stranger would feel sad when he didn't even know her. "Ah, what the hell?! That's bright!" she said loudly as a bright light shined into her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto watched silently as the redhead finally opened her eyes and slowly sat up confused and somewhat dazed. She looked at him, he raised an eyebrow and said, "See. You can do it if you try."

"..." Kushina tried to speak but found no sound coming out of her mouth. She looked up at Naruto and glared at him. Naruto gestured to his neck and Kushina reached up and felt her own neck causing her eyes to widen as she felt the skin and realized there was a scar where Jiraiya had slit her throat.

"Your vocal cords were cut as well. I healed them but it'll take them some time before they're healed enough to talk," stated Naruto seriously as he held out his hand, she took it and stood up while rubbing her throat and looking depressed. He pulled a dark blue scarf out of the bag on his hip and gently put it around her neck. She looked at him and turned a little pink as she lightly tugged at the scarf, "It brings out your hair," he added trying to get her to feel a bit better and she only turned a darker shade of red. He walked out of the tomb and Kushina followed him wondering what he was going to do.

Kushina didn't know what to do, she never thought one of the people she considered one of her closest friends would kill her because of words on a stone and now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to return to Konoha given that the others were killed, she couldn't speak any more and she wasn't sure if her husband wouldn't do the same. _'Everything's all screwed up...'_ she thought unhappily, an imaginary storm cloud appeared above her head as her thoughts went towards her daughter. She looked up as she heard a loud whistle and saw Naruto was the one doing it.

She walked outside the tomb in time to hear a loud screeching sound somewhat akin to a bird's and looked up at it's source to see something close enough to a bird, but it seemed like a mix of a bird and... some other animal. _'What the hell is that?'_ she thought as she tilted her head and stared at the creature as it landed in the snow and Naruto was rubbing its head without showing any signs of being bothered by the creature. She watched as the blond pulled out a large piece of meat from his bag and gave it to the griffon to eat, which it did with obvious glee as its eyes seemed to smile at the sight of the food. _'Where did the meat come from?'_ thought Kushina wondering just _how_ it was in the bag. She froze for a minute and suspiciously smelled the scarf Naruto put around her neck and it smelled normal, much to her relief.

"This is a griffon," said Naruto after she had stepped closer to the two of them. The beast screeched at her causing her to take a step back, "It won't hurt you," he added in an amused tone and she scowled at him annoyed at his tone. He turned around and Kushina pointed to the meat that the griffon was eating and his back, "Oh... it's a magic bag," he answer while patting said bag on his hip, "It can hold up to thirty-six different things, no matter the size of those things. For the same kind of thing, it can hold around twenty of the same thing yet still hold the other thirty-five other stuff. It's complicated to explain but simple to use."

_'So it can hold thirty six different things and if it's the same thing then it can store twenty of them without using another spot reserved for a different item. I suppose if you put more than twenty of the same thing in it, it takes up another spot,'_ thought Kushina mulling it over in her head trying to understand it with her own explanation, _'Kind of like a sealing scroll... but a little better in some areas and he doesn't have to spend time to unseal anything, he just has to reach into the bag... aw, I want one,'_ she added mentally finding the bag to be pretty awesome, but she'd probably have trouble actually wearing the thing since it would be a little unusual to what she was normally used to

"Come on," said Naruto bringing Kushina out of her thoughts to see him sitting on the griffon with reins in his hands and the griffon was wearing a saddle. He held out his hand for her, she walked near only to have to griffon screech at her again causing her to flinch and stop as it stared at her.

Kushina nervously inched closer then finally took Naruto's hand and sat behind him on the griffon, though she was surprised that the griffon helped her up onto it, with its tail. "All set?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Kushina nodded, not knowing how else to reply until her vocal cords healed completely. "Hold on tight," he added before the griffon lifted off into the air.

Kushina closed her eyes as the griffon did so and held onto Naruto tighter seeing as she wasn't fond of being in the air, let alone on a beast that didn't really seem to like her. After a couple minutes, she could feel the wind blowing around her, but she still kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look. "It's a great view," stated Naruto in a satisfied tone and Kushina opened one of her eyes then opened the others as her eyes widened seeing the mountains and everything below for miles and miles as well as the occasional cloud.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto looking back at her wondering if she was fine and not completely freaked out.

Kushina nodded as she looked below them seeing birds flying under a cloud that they passed over, _'This is amazing!'_ thought Kushina ecstatically surprised that the sight was more amazing than it was frightening, _'It's like we're floating in the sky,'_ she added as she looked further out and watched as much as she could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Okie dokie, this chapter didn't change at all, cause it didn't need to. It's good as it is more or less, to my perspective.

Previous A/N: (So new readers know things)

Long explanation, short. Naruto will do what he wants, when he wants and how he wants... anyone who gets in his way better know how to run. More or less. He won't shy away from blackmail, threats, killings, etc.

Before anyone says that it's a drastic change from his canon self... it is, but he's been alive for over 400 years. A person doesn't remain all cheery and happy after all that time unless they've got screws loose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I'm uploading the chapters all at once... it makes things easier. Now I left the next bit in mostly because it makes me chuckle every time I look at it, so I won't remove that like I did with the rest of the previous note.

XxxxxX

**-Introducing your usual commercial broadcasting-**

People telling me what to do with the story: ...leave now or forever shut the hell up.

**-Now back to your regular programming-**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto patted the griffon on the head before it went up in the air and flew off, back to its home, "A griffon will only let you ride it four hours a day. They're quite touchy about being treated like a horse," said Naruto seeing a confused expression on Kushina's face, "Not used to being mute, are you?" he asked and Kushina shook her head. She scowled at him as he rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry, we can stick to yes and no conversations until your completely healed," he added before sitting down on the ground and leaning against a tree, he looked at Kushina and asked, "So what are your plans?" she stared at him for a couple of seconds before shrugging and staring at the ground unhappy and frowning.

"You don't know," muttered Naruto simply before he closed his eyes and relaxed his head against the tree he was leaning on, "Well then, why don't you become my personal maid?" he questioned opening his left eye to look at her and saw she was glaring at him but blushing as well.

_'W-what did he just say'_ stammered Kushina mentally while she glared at him for that absurd offer he gave out of nowhere. While she had no problem traveling with him at the moment, she had no intention of being a _maid_ of all things. Aside from that, she didn't even know him beyond his name and the fact that he saved her life when her _supposed_ friends killed her. Kushina sighed as she thought about that again... she didn't even want to return to Konoha since she didn't know how Minato would react or do. _'Would Minato-kun simply have accepted my death _just_ to save Konoha? That I'm something to throw away just because I no longer hold Kurama?'_ she thought not wanting to believe it would be possible, but that would be the same as if she didn't believe Jiraiya slit her throat and told her to die for Konoha. She knew she wasn't _that_ stupid or in that form of denial. _'...And if I am... then what is our daughter?'_ she added mentally as she thought about the _other_ problem in her situation, _'Does Minato see Mito just as the container for Kurama and a weapon?'_ she thought hoping that wasn't the case, but she wouldn't know until she could confront her husband and seeing her predicament at the moment, it wouldn't be until she could speak again and find out where she was.

Kushina sighed and looked at the blond to find him pulling things out of his bag and doing something with them. She watched him out of curiosity and it wasn't like she ask what he was doing either.

He turned his head and looked at her and she looked away at the the trees around them trying to make it look like she wasn't staring at him the last couple of minutes, "Here," he said and she looked at him before tossing something at her. "That is a CMC stone. It stands for Cognitive Mental Communication. It's a mouthful... To put it simply, it's used for telepathy. Just stick it around your ear and whenever you want to, you can talk to me or anyone using one... no matter the distance and don't worry I can't read your mind. I can only hear what you want me too... so your dirty thoughts are safe," he stated and ended his explanation with a smile while Kushina blushed at the accusation that _she_ of all people, had dirty thoughts.

Kushina put the weird stone thing around her left ear and tried it using it, _"Hello?" _she asked curiously wondering if it was working or not... or if she just looked like a gullible idiot.

"_This is the fifth hundred elemental house of ramen. How may I take your order?"_ answered another voice and it was familiar to her. After a couple seconds she saw Naruto snickering to himself before he broke down and started laughing since he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"_You are an ass,"_ stated Kushina glaring at him for messing with her, _"Now since we can... talk. I have questions."_

"_Questions come later,"_ replied Naruto as he stopped laughing and stood up as several shinobi appeared in the clearing.

"Who are you two and what village do you come from? The two of you can also come peacefully to Iwagakure or we'll take your corpses back if you res-" The female jounin of the group suddenly froze as she found out that she couldn't move and found it incredibly hard to talk. There was a slight change in the light and everyone could see wires shimmering from the sunlight coming from Naruto's hands.

"These are steel strings. They've cut through far stronger things than a human body," stated Naruto calmly as he stared at the rather impolite Iwagakure shinobi, "Right now, I'm not applying the chakra needed for them to rip through your skin, muscles and bones. Just enough to hold you... and control your body, if necessary," he added seriously as he narrowed his eyes at them, "That includes the muscles in your throat, so you can't talk at the moment." He looked at the other ninja, "I will give you ten seconds to leave. Once you leave, I will release her in pristine condition. However, if you stay, you will die."

"_N-Naruto-san, what are you doing?!" _asked Kushina wondering why he was threatening Iwagakure shinobi. It would be simpler for both of them to simply go to Iwagakure as he wasn't in any hidden village and... well she was like an obscure person outside of Konoha, so it was unlikely anyone heard of her and she wasn't wearing her Hitai-ite. The last thing she wanted was to be chased and hunted down by Iwa shinobi of all people.

The Iwagakure ninja that weren't caught looked at each other before nodding then they drew weapons. Two came after him while their third squad mate went after Kushina. "So be it," muttered Naruto as he moved the strings and the female jounin took down the ninja that was going after Kushina. The other two ninja stopped and stared at what happened. "That's right," said Naruto calmly as he controlled the jounin with his strings and had her cut open the ninja's throat, "This marionette is going to kill you all. Just... like... that," he added as he half-smiled and half-smirked.

"_Stop it!"_ shouted Kushina grabbed his cloak to try and stop him as she had seen what Naruto had made the woman do to her own comrade and friend, _"What do you think she is? What you're doing isn't right! It isn't h-"_

"Humane or human?" questioned Naruto icily as she stared at her with a look that scared her to her very core, "That talk is for peacetime, Kushina. You think I don't know the Uzushio Charter?" he questioned bearing down an oppressive force on Kushina then returned to the other two ninja who weren't caught by his strings, "Uzushio Charter, Article Four, Paragraph Thirteen. Enemy combatants that are captured are _required_ to be controlled by their master or wear a remotely accessible behavioral limit and self-destruct seal in case of emergency or betrayal. Use of these actions will be determined by the senior officer in charge of the situation." he added as he repeated word for word of what was in the military section of the Uzushio Charter, "Now, I intend to make full use of my instrument," he stated before he resumed using the jounin against her own comrades.

"_Stop it!"_ shouted Kushina as she pulled on his cloak in the attempt to get him to fall, screw up or... something, but he didn't budge. She didn't have any equipment on her after leaving the blond's tomb, so it wasn't like she could pull out a kunai or anything. _"You have no right to play god with their lives! ...Using her to kill her own friends... I won't let you do it!"_ she added as she tried knocking him over by running into him, but it was more like running into a reinforced wall as it had no effect on him.

Naruto turned his head to look at Kushina again once he finished having the kunoichi kill another of her comrades, "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked calmly giving her a knowing look, "Tell me, why haven't you tried to stop me? You of all people shouldn't have _any_ trouble stopping me to a point where I can't control her. Since you _care_ about them so much, all it would take are little chain restraints and she'd be as free as a bird... yet you don't. Why not?" he continued frowning at her seeing hypocrisy written on her like everyone else he had met before.

Kushina was silent as she tried to think of an answer, but she couldn't. He had a point, she could have simply used her chakra chains and restrained him so he couldn't control her with his wires, but she didn't.

"Exactly," stated Naruto coldly as he put his attention back on the one remaining shinobi and kunoichi, "That's the difference between you and I," he added as he had the kunoichi use a jutsu and watched in mild fascination as a large area was covered in molten rock.

"_So... now you're going to kill her... or have her commit suicide?"_ questioned Kushina with disgust evident in her thoughts through the CMC.

"Uzushio Charter, Article Ten, Paragraph One: All enslaved combatants are legal citizens and soldiers of Uzu no Kuni. Senselessly harming one is punishable by death," stated Naruto as he answered her question in a roundabout way, "So no, I won't touch a single hair on her head unless she disobeys orders," he added calmly as he used the wire to completely restrain the woman, "And if she does disobey... I'll swat her in the back of her head," he added shrugging as he looked at Kushina, "For someone who has Uzumaki blood, it's incredibly surprising you weren't taught Uzushio's charter."

"_Uzushio is gone and has been for decades,"_ stated Kushina unhappily at bringing up that subject.

"No shit," said Naruto as he walked over to the Iwagakure kunoichi, "But you're old enough to have at least been _taught_ the basics of Uzushio's military charter. Though you probably have forgotten it by now, so I suppose mentioning it to you is pointless."

"_Probably,"_ muttered Kushina knowing that if she _was_ taught this charter years ago, it was likely no longer in her memory since she had been living in Konoha for the rest of her life and nothing about her village was even... brought... up. _"T-those bastards!"_ she shouted angrily as she realized that not _once_ had she ever heard her homeland brought up in Konoha.

"And done," said Naruto attracting her attention again and she looked over at him as he removed the wires from around the kunoichi who immediately drew a kunai and tried to stab him in the head with it only for her to stop within inches of the kunai actually hitting him and the woman seemed confused as was Kushina, though far less than the Iwagakure kunoichi. "You have a behavioral limit, a slave and self-destruct seal applied on you. Self-destruct seal is self-explanatory. One spike of chakra from me to your seal and your heart stops. The slave seal prevents you from attacking me as you have clearly demonstrated. You also cannot leave fifty feet away from me or the slave seal will activate your self-destruct seal. However I can change how far you can leave my side, at will," he stated calmly as he explained the seals that were on her body, to the young woman... and Kushina as well since she'd probably question him about them later on, "The behavioral limit seal... to put it simply, I can make you act however I like. It's primarily used in combat in case a combat slave is a coward and runs from the fighting while his or her master remains fighting. Though there are times it's used out of combat, usually to deal with bad habits."

"_So you can use the seal to turn her into an obedient little pet?"_ asked Kushina glaring daggers at him as she found _that_ particular piece of information to be worse than anything she could think off.

Naruto shook his head and answered, "No. Slaves and Combat Slaves in Uzushio have rights like any other person... just not as many. Slaves are required to maintain their free will to an extent. Breaking the mind of one is punishable by becoming a slave yourself."

"_And... forcing a slave to... do sexual acts?"_ questioned Kushina hoping she'd get a reasonable answer from the blond and slightly hoping it would ease the other woman's thoughts on the matter as well.

"Women are imprisoned for life in an isolation cell. They live, but have no contact with the outside world beyond receiving food, bathing and maybe being allowed to read a book," stated Naruto seriously as he folded his arms, "Men are castrated and get to experience the _removal_ while they're awake and without anything numbing the pain," he added with a sigh then continued, "I know there's a huge difference between the two punishments, but it's not like you can castrate a woman or anything like that."

"_That's... really harsh,"_ muttered Kushina turning a bit pale at his words. She wasn't against them, but she did find them harsh. _'I know I say I'll castrate perverts, but hell... that was a law in Uzushio?'_ she thought finding it utterly surprising.

"No I'm not crazy, nor can I read minds," said Naruto looking at the kunoichi who was glaring at him while giving him a weird look, "I gave her something that let's her use telepathy. Now what's your name?" he asked wondering about it himself. There was nothing but silence after his question and she didn't look like she was going to start talking any time soon. "As your master, I have the ability to rename you and disregard the name you were given by your parents. Now you can tell me or I'll give you a name," he said slightly annoyed at the silent treatment. Just because he expected it did not mean he wasn't bothered by it.

"Kurotsuchi," said the woman as her eyes narrowed at him, "And my grandfather is the Tsuchikage. You're going to pay for all of this when he finds out."

"I'll live," replied Naruto waving off the threat, "Let's get going. I don't want any more visitors with anger issues," he added before sighing again, "I miss the old days where someone could walk or rest somewhere and not be attacked. People have gotten dumber throughout four hundred years..." he muttered under his breath so only he'd hear it. "Just stand there and you'll die when I get far enough," he added knowing that Kurotsuchi wasn't following him and Kushina.

"_Where are we going?"_ asked Kushina staring at the back of his head and trying to think about how to consider him.

"Kaze no Kuni," answered Naruto calmly before sending out a small burst of chakra at Kurotsuchi.

"Coming, Naruto-sama," chimed the short-haired brunette much to the Kurotsuchi's own horror and Kushina's shock.

"_You said that the behavioral limit seal is something that's only used in combat or if someone had a bad habit... not sure what you meant by that but still!"_ shouted Kushina angrily using telepathy as she was pissed at him for lying to her.

"Suicide can be considered a bad habit," said Naruto wondering _why_ he gave her something where she could yell and not a notepad or something there wasn't any sound, but he wasn't going to listen to her complaints or thoughts on the matter during their little trip, "And keep your opinions to yourself. If I want it, I'll ask for it. I'll do what I want, how I want, whenever the hell I want... and anyone who gets in my way better know how to run."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We'll camp here for the night," said Naruto after they had been walking for six hours and were still in a somewhat forested area. It was still daylight out with the sun decently high in the sky but it was always better to prepare to camp when there was light than poke around in the darkness.

"Why can't we travel _like_ the shinobi we are and not walk around like civilians?" questioned Kurotsuchi still unhappy about her situation and incredibly annoyed that they were _walking_ of all things, though it wasn't too bad considering it would give any Iwagakure shinobi following them more than enough time to find and catch up to them.

"It's a waste of energy and if we did that... it would take you two several hours to catch up to me and you'd die from the distance, Kuro-chan," answered Naruto shortening her name so it was easier for him to say and adding the honorific on the end was mostly to mess with her, "Tell me. How you ever tried to look at things from the perspective of someone who is weaker than you are?" he asked curiously as he turned to face her.

Kurotsuchi scoffed at his words and answered, "Why would I bother? I'm a shinobi and one of the best jounin in Iwagakure."

"You're totally clueless, aren't you?" questioned Naruto as he started to pick up rocks, "Kushina, Kuro-chan, go find wood for the fire." _'I'll show you _exactly_ how the weak feel,'_ he thought coldly as he continued his hunt for stones.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And... well if there was anything I was going to put here... I've forgotten it.


	3. Chapter 3

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's annoying when I have to measure how far I'm from you, you know," muttered Kurotsuchi glaring at the blond who _somehow_ built a small pillar of stone and basically created a primitive stove without jutsu.

"Oh that... I set your restriction to a few kilometers," said Naruto as he finished skinning a couple rabbits he had caught while they had been searching for branches and sticks, "I was wondering why you haven't tried to escape. I kind of gave you a chance right there," he added as he was surprised that the woman was still with Kushina or didn't try to take the redhead hostage. He put the pair of rabbits on the open part of his little stone stove and let them start cooking.

"_Y-you mean you sent me along with her knowing she could run off and even take me hostage?!"_ yelled Kushina giving him a shocked expression and sending killing intent at him, which he didn't seem bothered by much to her annoyance.

"Probably because you'll take over my mind again with that behaving seal you have on me," stated Kurotsuchi as she rubbed the back of her neck remembering she had said his name earlier, "How did I know your name without you telling me?" she asked wondering _how_ she knew his name but having never been told it.

Naruto scratched his chest as he shrugged, "The slave seal, it ingrains who owns you into your mind subtly. The only seal active all the time is the slave seal so it's the only culprit. By the way, I have to ask... were you ever taught manners?"

"W-what do you mean by that?!" growled Kurotsuchi knowing he was insulting her by calling her un-mannered.

Naruto inwardly groaned and said, "I mean what I said. Do you know how to act respectful to others? Yes or no."

"I do, but don't think I'll show you any respect, bastard," snapped Kurotsuchi before turning away from him and Kushina.

"That makes things easier and in that respect we shall create a few rules. Some are mandatory and you _will_ follow them or I'll make you wish you did. The rest are optional," stated Naruto seriously as he looked at the short-haired woman's back. "I don't care if you respect me or not. I own your miserable ass either way. However, you _will_ show respect to anyone else you meet. This is mandatory rule. Like I've told Kushina. I don't want your opinion on my actions unless I ask for it. This is an optional rule, but I do advise that you follow it... and the last rule. In private, you may call me whatever it is you desire. In public, it is either Naruto-sama or Danna-sama."

"D-danna-sama?!" stammered the woman before she turned her head and looked at him, her cheeks flushed, "I...I'm not marrying you and you aren't my husband!"

Naruto shook his head, "Yes, it means husband loosely, but it also means head of the household and since I am the head of my household and you're the mouthy, grumpy but somewhat cute slave. Guess you're position," he said as he flipped the rabbits over, "It's a mandatory rule and those are the three rules I have. Any more rules will be dependent on your actions or lack thereof."

"And if I decide to _not_ follow a mandatory rule?" questioned Kurotsuchi wondering just what punishment the blond bastard would put her through and she doubted it would be frightening.

Naruto smirked, "That would be spoiling it, but I assure you that you will not like it at all," he said with a sadistic smile that made both women shiver at the sight of it. "Don't think the Uzushio Charter completely protects you from being reprimanded or punished. It doesn't. It's articles only ensure you are not permanently damaged, physically or mentally," he added as he figured she might refer to that every so often given the two sections he pointed out. "Disobeying a direct order, running away, striking a non-slave without permission, stealing, and a lot of other stuff... I can still punish you for," he said as he checked the rabbits to see if they were done, but they weren't and he let them continue to cook.

"_Were slaves common in Uzushio?"_ asked Kushino wondering about her home, she couldn't remember much though that was to be expected. She left Uzushio when she was eleven or twelve, after all.

"I wouldn't know," replied Naruto shrugging, "I've been sleeping through the decades. The last time I was at Uzu no Kuni... was a good decade or two before Konoha orchestrated it's destruction, but there were a few," he added frowning as he remembered the time he was in Uzushio before it's destruction. "There were two female combat slaves that taught at the academy in Uzushio, a male slave helped Uzu no Kuni's Daimyo with paperwork and a former slave opened up her own bakery in Uzushio." He frowned at the odd looks he got from the two, "Can't blame me for remembering an awesome bakery, she made some awesome bread."

"_What do you mean Konoha helped in Uzushio's destruction?! There's no way that's possible,"_ stated Kushina firmly, not believing her home was even capable of such a thing, especially to an age-long ally.

Naruto had a ghost of a smile as he flipped the rabbits over again, "Aside from the fact I was there after it's destruction, found Konoha headbands attached to bodies dressed like Anbu black ops. There is the fact of Uzushio's defenses. They're impenetrable unless you know the secret to get past them," he said calmly as he started to remember the levels of defense he had placed, "First defense is a barrier designed to act as a wall that would cause ships to splinter on contact. Wood or metal, they'd receive enough damage as if they ran into a rock wall," he explained seriously as he had been very meticulous when he built the island's defenses, "Second defense are the whirlpools, only a seal applied to a ship can cause them to stop as the ship passes over safely, and the last defense... is a third barrier requiring manual input from a watchtower that has a seal to remove the third barrier to allow ships passage. They would not allow unknown or enemy ships past the third barrier if they managed to somehow pass the first two defenses. The ships must fly an Uzushio banner or... I'm going to assume a Konoha banner since the two were allies."

"_Couldn't have one of the other hidden village's just remove a flag from a ship used by Konoha or Uzushio?"_ questioned Kushina as she found that to be far more believable than Konoha helping to destroy her clan and former home.

"Nope," said Naruto with an amused smirk, "Uzu no Kuni craftsmen make the banners and apply them to the ships that are required to have them. If they are removed by anyone who does not know how... the banners burn into ash."

"And if someone made a copy?" asked Kurotsuchi not knowing the exact conversation between the two since she couldn't hear Kushina's telepathy, but she had a decent idea of the conversation and was somewhat curious herself since Uzushio was pretty much _never_ talked about by anyone she knew beyond the fact that it once existed.

"To the naked eye, the banner is a complete mess and doesn't have a _design_ like you think," answered Naruto looking at the two of them, "There's a seal on the banner to make it un-readable. The watchtowers around the coasts of Uzu no Kuni have telescopes that see through the illusion the seal puts on the banner. So a fake one would easily be seen and alarms would go out. So the fact remains... if they got past the third barrier they had to have several of Uzushio's illusion banners since they wouldn't dispel the barrier unless _every_ ship had one."

"He makes a fair point... and that's a rather paranoid defense no matter how you look at it," said Kurotsuchi not able believing there was such level of defense from outsiders. It was impressive to say the least, "Though are you sure someone wasn't lazy and just let them in cause they didn't want to look or something?" she said knowing that some guards were indeed that lazy.

Naruto chuckled a little at her words and replied, "The word _lazy_ isn't in an Uzumaki's vocabulary Kuro-chan. And on the off chance a guard was lazy, he wouldn't even bother to undo the barrier. That requires a bit more work than looking through a telescope... and not to mention three watchtowers have to release the seal at the same time. It's a bit of redundancy, but it's there for a reason."

"I can't imagine merchants were happy when visiting Uzu no Kuni," muttered Kurotsuchi knowing that a lot of merchants didn't like going through things like that and wasting their time... and patience.

"Probably not... dinner's done," he said as he checked the rabbits again and they had finished cooking completely.

"_You aren't eating?"_ asked Kushina curiously since there were only two rabbits.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm fine... and if I do get hungry, I'll go poke around the forest for anything wandering in the night," he answered before lying on the ground and closing his eyes, "Oh right, I've shortened your leash to the area around the campsite. So don't wander off, if you want alone time."

"Gee... how kind of you," said Kurotsuchi sarcastically as she sniffed the cooked rabbit for anything that might be in or on it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dream/Flashback

XxxxxX

"_Judgment," stated Naruto as a small brick object in his hand extended out into a staff and he stood with several wounded, bloody, beaten Uzushio citizens and shinobi behind him. In front of him were several dozen different shinobi from other hidden villages. "Withdraw," he ordered as he glanced behind him to the Uzushio soldiers that were barely hanging in there before he arrived. He returned his attention to the various shinobi around them and warned, "Stay back pathetic little soldiers... you should value your lives a lot more." A seal appeared underneath him and without warning several of the shinobi were wrapped into glowing yellow strings "Now I'm going to kill you all slowly," he said as he smiled viciously at them as the wires holding them started cutting into them. "How does it feel to have your life slowly cut into pieces with no hope of fighting back?" asked Naruto as the wires cut into each victim's skin as slowly as possible causing screams of pain and agony. He smirked, "That's what I called begging for your life," he added as several begged him to stop as they screamed out in pain, "Who do you all think of? You mothers or your lovers? You're probably seeing memories of your childhoods now as they _flash_ before your eyes."_

"_Naruto-sama, stop," said an Uzushio soldier that stayed behind while the rest retreated to safety, only to be grabbed by the neck by the blond Uzumaki._

"_I'm doing this because it's obvious _you_ couldn't. So much for my descendants, if they're as weak and useless as you lot," stated Naruto icily through the symphony of screams, "Tell me what to do and I'll kill you the same way," he added before dropping the man onto the ground as he released his neck. Naruto returned to his victims and continued to watch their predicament then he let his staff revert back into it's brick-like state and as soon as he did the golden wires holding the various shinobi sliced cleanly through them and then there was just bloody, meat chucks lying all over the place._

_He unsheathed his sword and muttered, "All those that oppose Uzu no Kuni shall feel my wrath." He walked past the chunks of people then started running and he began hunting down and killing any foreign shinobi on and around the island._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina yawned as she woke up, it wasn't very bright out and the sun was just rising, so that explained it well enough. She looked over at Naruto and silently screamed at seeing the blond's head lying on the ground while there was blood everywhere around him. She looked around and saw a squad of Iwagakure Anbu and Kurotsuchi standing nearby looking rather proud of themselves as they seemed to have waited for her to wake up then they turned pale white and drew their weapons.

"That's not very nice Kuro-chan," stated a familiar voice. Kushina looked over and saw Naruto back in one piece and looking very much alive, "This adds an additional two rules. Also... it's in your best interest that I remain alive. If I die, so do you. You haven't earned the right to remain living if I die."

"H-how did you..." she looked over to where his body had been, "Genjutsu?!" she growled angrily at being fooled by such a thing.

Naruto shrugged before disappearing only to appear in front of them and he put one of his hands on the chest plates of two Anbu, "Pulsation," he said before the two Anbu were shoot through several trees and their chest plates broken apart. There was a glint in front of the other three Anbu before they split in half causing Kurotsuchi and Kushina to vomit, "I've had bowel movements tougher than these shinobi," muttered Naruto feeling quite unhappy.

"Y-you were dead!" shouted Kurotsuchi _knowing_ that it wasn't a genjutsu as no one could cast a genjutsu in the middle of sleeping and even if he had, she or one of the Anbu would have noticed it immediately. She even felt his blood splatter on her as she had been near when the Anbu beheaded him, "A genjutsu can't be performed in the middle of sleep and highly skilled shinobi like us would have noticed a genjutsu."

"And if it wasn't a genjutsu... what was it?" asked Naruto smirking though it held malice and not his usual amused smirk, no matter how you looked at it. He disappeared from their sight and appeared again shoving Kurotsuchi into the ground, almost into the corpses of the dead Iwagakure Anbu. "You can't kill me, Kuro-chan," he added seriously before pulling her up from the ground and releasing her. "Now let's go," he muttered before he started walking away without another word.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A week later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why are we going around acting as bounty hunters, mercenaries... whatever the hell you want to call this?" questioned Kurotsuchi tugging at the darkened steel chest-plate she was wearing that Naruto had given her along with other gear so she'd be properly armed and armored. She was opposed to wearing armor, for obvious reasons, but in the last couple days, she had gotten used to wearing it and the armor wasn't as heavy as she thought it was.

"Because no one else will," answered Naruto seriously as he pulled out his katana from the skull of a man wearing a symbol of a musical note on his headband. "The various Daimyo and Kage are all talk and no action. The only motivating factor for them is money and self-preservation. They don't care if a village is destroyed, burned down or if all the villagers are raped and killed. They only care about the money they receive for _missions_ or taxes," he continued before sheathing his katana and turning around to face her. "One week and you're already being a good girl. It's shocking," he said amused at her demeanor now than it was a week earlier. Granted, she was still unhappy about her situation, but she was more... tolerable. "Fos los daar siindah," questioned Naruto looking at Kurotsuchi, deciding to use the ancient language since he was still teaching her and Kushina it.

"From Otogakure," said Kurotsuchi before sighing, she'd admit she liked the way the _ancient_ language sounded, but it was a pain in the ass to learn, "Tiny hidden village that popped up recently. No one pays the little villages much attention. They're no threat."

Naruto frowned then swatted Kurotsuchi in the back of the head causing her to glare daggers at him as a result, "What do you call this then, Kuro-chan?" he questioned gesturing to the burned down, destroyed village around them with civilians corpses all over the place with them having been killed by the shinobi the two of them just killed.

"I meant to the great hidden villages," stated Kurotsuchi unhappily as she rubbed the back of her head, she was going to have a bald spot with how many times she had been hit in the back of the head lately.

Naruto sighed and muttered, "Don't be so conceited. A small hidden village can destroy or take over a much larger one. Superior tactics, strategy and the element of surprise. Combine all three and even the mighty shall fall. There is always a bigger fish, Kuro-chan."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three Hours later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After making sure there were no other shinobi in the destroyed village, Naruto and Kurotsuchi left it after looting the corpses for anything decent they had on them. He had used a seal array to transport the two of them back to the small house he rebuilt back on Uzu no Kuni with the two of them.

It was a common thing he did, he'd take one or both of them to the mainland for live combat training as well as for supplies and gathering information.

"I'm going to take a shower," stated Kurotsuchi uneasy from traveling using the seal, she had used it several times already, but it still felt like she left her stomach behind. Naruto didn't say anything as she walked away and then he sat down on the ground to meditate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mindscape

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stared at the open field that was his mind, he walked through it until he came to a small gap of darkness and past that gap was a traditional japanese castle covered in steel chains wrapped in talisman's representing seals. Around those chains where pulsing red chains hooked more into the steel chains than the castle. Those chains were _his_ seals, piggybacking onto the original seal and maintaining a connection to the sealed space within the original seal to his mind, forcibly.

He stepped over the gap and headed into the castle, "You're late," stated a feminine voice and Naruto sweatdropped at _that_ being the first thing said to him since the last time, a little over a week ago.

"Didn't know I was a on schedule, do I have an appointed potty time or should I just piss on the floor?" he retorted as he continued on his way to the castle.

"Smart ass," replied the voice and he could imagine the person shaking her head, "But I suppose you're mine, now move along, I imagine you won't be here very long since you aren't sleep any longer."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Muahahaha, who is this person? Considering I intend to unleash these chapters one after another well you'll find out almost immediate which spoils the fun so... damn.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fufu...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked into the castle and was met by a white haired woman embracing him. She was wearing a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and magatama running down the center and edges of the gown. Her eyes were the same as those of a Hyuga and she had a third unnoticeable eye on her forehead which you'd never guess was there when it was closed and unless she was fighting or extremely pissed, it was closed. Lastly she had a pair of horn-like protrusions coming from the top of her head that were more or less like rabbit ears which were the source of his nickname for her. This woman was Ootsutsuki Kaguya, his wife.

"I'm gone for a week and the first thing you do is tell me I'm late," said Naruto returning the hug and smiling a little, "You're so mean for a cute little Usagi," he added smirking as he didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing. "Sorry for being late, things are a little... annoying at the moment," he said as they stopped hugging each other.

"It looks like it. I've been watching," replied Kaguya as attached herself to his side and they started walking to a more relaxing room than the entrance. "Hasn't been very long since our _decent_ child's clan was nearly exterminated," she said as she emphasized on one specific word since she held a massive grudge on their first two children, and only truly considered their third child, their daughter as her only child now. Naruto didn't blame her for it. Hagoromo and Hamura were the one's who started the entire thing, after all. "Then after that, one of the last of the clan comes to revive you to help in a... war, but ends up getting betrayed in the end. Unfortunately for them, your tomb is your domain. I'll admit, it's been fun to watch, more than the last few times had been," she said as they reached the large gardened she maintained and sat down underneath a sakura tree.

"This era is the same as I experienced before dropping into your lap centuries ago, I know most of the people and probably even a lot of the events that will end up happening," replied Naruto rolling his eyes at her words, "The only difference here is that Kushina and Minato are alive, and instead of a boy, they have a daughter, but that is only because I interfered."

"Yes, the one event you ever truly decided to take a side on," said Kaguya giving a single amused laugh at the memory, "Granted, I understand why you did it. The girl keeps her parents and Konoha doesn't get the ability to manipulate her easily like they did to you in your dimension."

"I wasn't manipulated... on purpose. I was just an utterly blind idiot who thought he could change the world by being a hero," replied Naruto before sighing, "Turns out I was still a scapegoat in the end. I kicked everyone's ass, saved the day... and because of that-"

"You were tossed out on your ass because you were too powerful and they feared you," said Kaguya cutting him off, "Sounds awfully close to what our... children did, doesn't it?" she added linking the two things together and seeing that it was somewhat similar.

"Close enough," muttered Naruto seeing as no matter the differences in both situations, the end result was the same way for both. Albeit, he wasn't sealed in a floating rock in the sky like she was, but still a shitty ending for a story nonetheless.

Kaguya thought on something for a moment than said, "It's odd. All we seem to do is talk about the past and rarely about anything else."

"Well four hundred years means that there is a lot to talk about," reasoned Naruto realizing it as well then he chuckled, "Besides, it isn't like I can say 'let's go out on a date tomorrow' or anything like that even though I want to. Reminiscing is about the only thing we can do here... kind of sucks."

Kaguya sighed as she mentally agreed with him, "It's either talk, reminiscence, screw each other senseless or embarrass each other with the little things we know. That gets old after a couple centuries... I can't even get pregnant in here."

"You want children again?" questioned Naruto surprised to hear the last bit of information come from her lips.

Kaguya scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the very question, "Hell no. If there's one thing I learned from watching you when you're awake, it's that Kunoichi developed an interesting jutsu to prevent pregnancy and I fully intend to use it if I'm able to leave the seal."

"Fair enough," he muttered not too surprised she never wanted children again and while he'd still be open on the idea, he understood why she didn't want children. "Kushina is trying to wake me up, so I need to go," he added noticing the redhead nudging his body and getting annoyed as his lack of reply to her in the outside world.

"Amusing temper that one has, it's cute. Try to visit a bit more often please," replied Kaguya gently before kissing him and he faded from her sight afterward. She sighed once he was gone, "I could use a pet..." she muttered feeling quite bored again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hah, she wants a pet," said Naruto opening his eyes and standing up, surprising Kushina as she stepped back from him. That one statement from his wife made him want to laugh more than anything had before. Especially since she never liked having pets before. "What do you need, Kushina?" he asked looking at her cheerfully.

_'I wonder why he's so cheerful?'_ thought Kushina surprised to see the blond in such a mood as she almost always saw him with a neutral expression and seemingly annoyed at everything, "Lunch is done... are you okay?" she asked slightly worried about him given that he did agree to bring her daughter from Konoha to where they were at and him going completely bonkers wouldn't help at all.

Naruto shrugged, he was in a better mood now than he'd been since he woke up. "Just fine, just found something to laugh at for awhile," he answered truthfully, he picked her and held her bridal style, "Now time for lunch," he added happily as he stared walking toward the house.

"P-put me down," stammered Kushina not having expected him to pick her up at all, let alone carry her like a bride. Naruto just seemed to ignore her as he walked inside the house navigating expertly so nothing ever hit her except from the obvious case of embarrassment. Eventually he did set her down, right at the dining table, "Y-you jerk," she muttered trying to glare at him, but failing horribly then she sat down.

"Probably," agreed Naruto before sitting at the table, "So how is it being back on Uzu no Kuni?"

Kushina frowned before sighing, "It's quiet," she said unhappily, "I can barely remember being back here but I do know it was far more busy and noisier. Being back to my homeland, seeing that it's empty and silent... it makes me sad."

"I'll be going to get your daughter after this. Is there anything else you want me to do while I'm out and about?" he asked curiously wondering if she wanted him to do anything else in Konoha while he was there or even outside of Konoha.

Kushina was quiet while she was thinking and after a few minutes she asked, "Could you deliver or drop off a letter to a close friend of mine?"

"Sure," answered Naruto not minding the extra bit of fun to do in Konoha. If anything it would give him the extra time to screw with Konoha, with a reason.

They continued to eat until Kurotsuchi came down from her shower and joined then it was mostly idle chit-chat between the two women, to which he didn't pay any attention to after a few minutes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So this is it," questioned Naruto holding a scroll in his hand that Kushina just gave to him, "To a Uchiha Mikoto, correct?" he added just to make sure he heard her correctly. It wasn't like he wanted to screw up because he heard her wrong for a single moment. "And you want me to get a reply from her as well, I take it," he continued figuring he might as well get a reply if he was there.

"Yes, that's right," said Kushina nodding, "Try and be gentle when you get Mito. She isn't exactly stranger-friendly."

Naruto twitched at the name of Kushina's daughter, which thankfully went unnoticed and thought, _'S-she named her daughter after that woman...'_ He didn't have anything against the girl, but he did with who she was named after. "I make no promises, but I'll bring her here in one piece. Conscious or unconscious will depend on her," replied Naruto not about to be a punching bag for a teenage girl, he already had _that_ phase in his life once and he was not about to return to it.

"Good enough, I guess," stated Kushina fine with it as a destroyed ego never killed anyone and that was the worst possible scenario. "And... thank you, Naruto-kun," she added before bowing to him.

Naruto pocketed the scroll, "You should really keep your thanks until _after_ someone does what you ask of them instead of before, but you're welcome at any rate, Kushina," he said calmly as he closed his eyes in concentration and formed a seal array underneath him then he disappeared.

"He seems a bit less... grumpy since we came to this island," stated Kurotsuchi having been watching from the house, "Hmmm kind of like a tame tiger. Still as unhappy and grumpy, but in a bit of a better mood... if that makes sense," she added not sure if it did or not.

Kushina had to agree, the blond did seem to not be as ornery as he was a week ago. Neither of them knew much about him, he rarely talked at all, even in the last week. He'd reply and talk to you when you were talking to him, but he never started any conversations and even then he usually listened. Neither of them ever asked about him either, so they never really tried to know more about him. "I have an idea. Could I ask you to help me with it, Kurotsuchi-san?" questioned the redhead looking for an accomplice.

Kurotsuchi stared at Kushina for a minute before sighing, "What is it?" she asked deciding she might as well play along. Whatever the redhead wanted to do, it had a chance of being fun... hopefully.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konohagakure no Sato – Late at Night

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_It's a shithole,"_ stated Kaguya mentally from his mindscape and he sweatdropped at her comment, _"A village of _peace..._ bullshit,"_ she added, he sighed as he sat down on the branch he was standing on. It was one of those moments that you just had to sit down and listen to your wife rant and rave. Admittedly, he enjoyed Kaguya's ranting more than most men would enjoy their wife's rants. _"With as many active chakra coils we can see in, under and around this place. There are hundreds, maybe even a couple thousand people that can use chakra, fight and kill people. If they followed what they preached, there would be a lot less active chakra coils."_ she stated angrily and he knew she was glaring at the village by her tone alone, _"And the head asshole here wanted to seal part of the Shinju in his own daughter. Why? He's a fucking warmonger."_

"Dear," said Naruto interrupting politely.

"_What?"_ replied Kaguya unhappy at the interruption.

"First off, relax. Getting worked up over this stain on the world isn't worth the trouble. Secondly, it isn't part of that unholy tree. Her name is Kurami. Be a good mother and use her name. Lastly... Wanna fuck with this village?"

"_Yes,"_ replied Kaguya seriously answering his question and acknowledging the other things he brought up. _"Why did you rip apart Shinju anyway?"_ she asked as she never got an answer to that question in the last few centuries.

"I hated that tree," answered Naruto without hesitation. He had absolutely no qualms letting his feelings about that damned-able tree be know to anyone, even his wife. Naruto made a hand sign and use the smaller seal array forming under him to move into the village.

XxxxxX

Naruto frowned as he appeared in the familiar district of the Uchiha clan or at least it was as familiar as he remembered it, which was vague at best. _'Did I pop into the right place?'_ he thought as he expected to see lights in the houses and various other things, but he didn't. He didn't even sense the chakra of anyone in the district.

He created shadow clones and pulled his hood over his head, as did his clones. This way, if anyone came across him, they'd assume it was a squad and not a single person then he started on his way to the house of the clan head, to which he figured Mikoto would live at. It only took him a few minutes to find the house, he entered it and had to thank the fact his mouth and nose were covered by a cloth considering he could smell decaying flesh through them and the smell would be worse without it..

_'Found the Uchiha,'_ stated Naruto mentally as he continued into the house and came upon the living room, which was quite large and there were just bodies everywhere... and worse, almost every body had their eyes plucked out.

"Nasty," stated one of the clone's as they were stepping through what gaps there were between the bodies to the floor as they walked around.

"Found her," said another clone having found the woman he had been sent to find, he looked to where the clone was at and grimaced at the state the body was in. _'I wish he didn't find her,'_ he thought seeing the damage. Whatever happened in the district, Uchiha Mikoto did not die without a fight, he was certain of that and surprisingly she still had her eyes. He examined a few more corpses and found a lot of the children and a few rare adults still had their eyes as well. _'Sharingan only club?'_ thought Naruto idly.

"Pick her up and head back to Uzu no Kuni, I'll grab the girl," ordered Naruto, his clone's nodded before doing as he said while he left the house and headed to the Hokage Tower. If he was going to fuck with the village, he was going to need everything prepared _before_ he grabbed Kushina's daughter... that and the minor detail of he had no idea where the Hokage and his family lived, so he also had to look for that.

"_You're rusty,"_ stated Kaguya making herself known again and Naruto scowled in front of him at her words.

_'Would you like add salt, bunny girl,'_ thought Naruto offhandedly as he found the tower. Finding a tower in a village with a majority of small houses and buildings was... easy to say the least. He had to wonder why Iwagakure never attempted sabotage of any kind against Konoha now or even in his original dimension. If _he_ of all people could avoid capture by Anbu and jounin at the age of twelve, it did speak quite a lot about the training of Konoha shinobi... and that he got into the village and was still in it without being detected while he wasn't even trying to hide and given his chakra, he would be akin to a beacon for any sensor ninja. _'Didn't Konoha have quite a bit of sensor shinobi?'_ thought Naruto thinking back on the abilities of a lot of the shinobi he learned of during the fourth shinobi war from his time. Naruto shrugged as he couldn't remember clearly, _'Oh well, their fault if things go boom,'_ he added as he created two shadow clones then sent them to plant explosive tags and find where Mito lived.

XxxxxX

Naruto placed an explosive tag in the _vault_ that the various Hokage's kept their important documents and _forbidden_ scroll of jutsu. There were also clan scrolls, meant to be back-ups in case the in the clan districts were destroyed. He had removed those of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan. The first for obvious reason and the last... for his own reasons, but mostly to make a bad day worse for Konoha.

"Okay, tower is ready and..." He paused for a moment and felt one of his clones disperse, "There it is. The Hokage Monument is ready as well. Let's go pick up Mito-san... that sounds wrong," he muttered as he opened the window and headed toward the Hokage's house, which to be honest really shouldn't be in any documents considering someone could do what he's doing now and kidnap relatives then again, most people actually had information and didn't have to collect it themselves.

He hopped across the rooftops of a few buildings before seeing the house, _'Eight Anbu, average protective encirclement... These are either rookies or the worst _elite_ shinobi I've ever had the amusement to see. Now let's make an... explosive entry,'_ he thought chuckling as he set off the explosives in the monument and the tower. He took a bit of pleasure watching the four faces fall from the side of the mountain and inevitably crushing everything and everyone below them. Naruto looked back at the house and saw the Hokage come out of the house, with he assumed was Mito in tow and the Anbu that had been guarding the house appeared in front of the blond man.

Naruto created two dozen shadow clones and jumped down to the street below to greet them, not the most efficient, but it wasn't like he had to worry about anything with the level of training these shinobi were obviously showing.

"W-who the hell are you?!" demanded the blond man a couple seconds after Naruto landed in front of them.

Naruto sighed, it was going to be one of _those_ talks it seemed. "I'm not stupid enough to tell you my name, moron," he answered while he rolled his eyes, "Now it's my turn, hand over Mito and you all get to live," he stated seriously eying all ten of them as were his clones.

"You won't so much as a touch her," growled the Hokage, his body language turning hostile and aggressive as did the Anbu.

Naruto sighed and squatted down, remaining relatively harmless, but he could jump into action in a second if he needed to, "I destroyed your _monument_, blew up your tower, infiltrated your village and without raising a single alarm until I wanted you to know I was here... do you _really_ think you can stop me, Hokage-san?" asked Naruto wondering where the man's bluster was coming from since it obviously was not coming from common sense, but he did admire the fact the man didn't just hand over his daughter like a coward would. "I have your wife, Hokage-san. Now hand over the girl so I can have the full set of redheads."

"_You always did take sick pleasure in this kind of thing and what's worse... you aren't lying..."_ said Kaguya watching slightly interested in what was to happen next.

The Hokage seemed a bit taken aback by the news, "T-that's impossible. Jiraiya, Fugaku and two Anbu were with her," stated the blond Kage seriously, finding the idea of this... intruder having his wife absurd.

"They're dead," replied Naruto without hesitation, "You'd be surprised how easy it is to kill people when you surprise them. Your wife is my obedient little slave now," he added, he didn't particularly mind that the man was stalling for time so more Konoha shinobi would show up, but he was enjoying infuriating the Hokage, "Now choose, Hokage-san. You can give me Mito-san or... I simply take her," he said and his answer came in the form of a small blue ball and a charging pissed Hokage.

Naruto shrugged as he stood up, moved the side, grabbing the Hokage's arm and breaking it, "I don't have time for this," he said sounding bored as he finished with the Hokage by kicking the man in the knee, shattering it then dropping him on the ground like trash as his clones dealt with the Anbu around them and knocked out Mito. One of the clones grabbed her and disappeared, he and the rest of the clones followed seconds after.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_You're a bad boy,"_ stated Kaguya as Naruto, his clones and Mito arrived on Uzu no Kuni, in front of the house. _"Telling the Hokage you made Kushina into your slave, playing with him like he was a child, kidnapping his daughter and destroying important places in Konohagakure no Sato,"_ she added listing off the things he did, _"Let's not forget that they'll blame you for the Uchiha clan being dead and... desecrated and for the people who died in explosions and aftermath."_

"I'm shaking in my boots," replied Naruto simply as he dispelled his clones, causing Mito to fall to the ground. He walked to the door and opened it, "Kushi, you have a package. Come and claim it," he stated before turning around and noticed he was missing two clones and a corpse. _'Where the hell did they go?'_ he thought wondering where his clones would even go with a corpse.

"_Burying her?"_ offered Kaguya not sure about her husband's clones either, since they often had mind's of their own and once in a while ignored the original.

Naruto furrowed his brow and frowned, no matter how much he trained in Kage bunshin, he _always_ ended up with rogue clones. They were rare now, but they still popped up much to his annoyance. "...Idiots," he muttered as he spiked his chakra and forcibly summoned the clones in front of him, fortunately the two still had Mikoto's body.

"Uh... hi boss," said one of the clones before he dispelled them without a word.

"Messy," stated Kurotsuchi stepping outside, looking at Mikoto and Kushina coming out behind her.

Kushina saw her daughter lying on the ground, unconscious but healthy and alive but she froze when she saw her closest friend, Mikoto lying the ground paler than usual, cuts, bruises and small bits of flesh missing from her body.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Mikoto's body then crouched down next to her, "Sorry to say, Kushina. The Uchiha clan is no longer a clan. At best, I'd say a few, if any Uchiha who may be out on missions may be the only ones alive along with if any were not in the Uchiha district whenever who or what decided to wipe them out.

_'I'll keep the fact that Konoha didn't care silent for right now,'_ thought Naruto not sure how she'd take that kind of news with what she was seeing. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ questioned Kaguya seeing him remove the glove on his left hand, _"No! I forbid you!" _she added angrily.

"I'd be a bit more threatened if you could enforce it," muttered Naruto not too bothered by her shouting and anger. No matter what he did that Kaguya didn't like, she eventually let it go, but it didn't make him feel any better about pissing her off.

Kaguya slightly deflated at his lack of reaction and said, _"Give me one good reason I should let you do it and _not_ make your life miserable for the next few months, dear husband." _In a seal she was, but she could indeed make Naruto's day-to-day life quite miserable. Their connection was always open and couldn't be severed by him or her, so in a sense, she could do a lot of things to annoy and generally make him miserable until she grew bored of it... and she rarely did.

_'Evil..._' thought Naruto as he closed his eyes, "Do I really have to explain?" he asked not really wanting to give an explanation, especially when she knew it to begin with.

"_Consider it punishment,"_ answered Kaguya seriously and he could almost imagine her arms folded and her foot tapping on the ground.

"One good reason... aside from the fact you get jealous when I show interest in other women... I can do it and you can't stop me. That's not a good reason, but it is one nonetheless," stated Naruto seriously, deciding to play the same game she was doing, "You may not like it and I may hate the next few months as a result, but I intend to do it either way."

Kaguya was silent as she did her best to remain calm and after a minute she said, _"I'm going to make you regret this."_

Naruto groaned inwardly, he hated those words... because they always ended up being true. He'd have been far more happier to receive other punishments, but he disliked vague punishments like that one from her.

Naruto sighed as he cut his hand with one of his steel wires and let his blood drip into the Mikoto's mouth, "What are you doing to her?" demanded Kushina looking at him between a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

"The Senju and Uchiha are nothing but genetic mutations. Accidents. Lives measured in years and decades," stated Naruto seriously as he continued to let himself bleed into the woman's mouth, watching as her body started to return its color and the injuries healing more and more as the blood entered her mouth, "I am correcting this accident," he added coldly, shrugging then let his hand heal itself and watched silently as the previously deceased woman started coughing, coming to life once again in pristine condition... with the addition of red hair bordering the black hair, he'd admit it gave it a unique look.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And here we are... basically a branching/new story. So you all know the drill, I expect flaming, trolls, just randomly horrible reviews. I don't expect anything beyond those anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Direct descendant..."_ muttered Kaguya, the evident distaste in her tone was obvious, _"Far better upgrade for one of his blood deserves... well I guess she's more of your blood now. You're way too kind,"_ she added and Naruto mentally wilted. At least now he was certain, she was not happy.

_'Love you too,'_ thought Naruto before sighing as he turned his attention to the now revived woman, who was looking around surprised. "What? But I was-"

"Dead?" cut in Naruto deciding to just cut this short, "Yes. You have received the blood of the Progenitor. The power it contains has brought you back to life. Kuro-chan, help her inside." Naruto looked over at the unconscious red haired girl and picked her up then slung her over his shoulder, "Come along sack of potatoes," he added in amusement as Kushina glared at him for the comment.

Naruto carried Mito inside and set her on the couch while Kurotsuchi did the same with Mikoto then walked to the dining room, grabbed a chair, brought it to the living room and sitting on it while Kurotsuchi and Kushina were already sitting.

"I was... dead. How am I alive?" asked Mikoto looking at Naruto with a very confused expression, as did the two other women who were also looking at him.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "That is a secret. Suffice to say, Mikoto-san. You can no longer activate the Uchiha Sharingan Kekkai Genkai. Your normal black hair is now a mixture of red and black. You're now a full-blood Uzumaki." The look on all of their faces were priceless when he finished speaking and he mentally stored that memory for later viewing, he'd enjoy looking at it again.

"So... she's my what... cousin?" questioned Kushina wondering how that was possible and was quite honestly, very, very odd.

"I suppose," said Naruto shrugging, he turned to head outside, "Also, don't forget to either give her a bath or if she has enough strength, to have her take one."

"Why?" questioned Kushina as Mikoto didn't look dirty enough to require a bath.

"Shitting yourself when you die is _not_ a legend," stated Naruto seriously before leaving the house with two of the three women speechless.

Kurotsuchi stood up and headed toward the bathroom, "I'll get the bath ready," she said while the two others just stared at the door Naruto walked through.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked through the brief wilderness before coming to the ruins of one of the few cities in Uzu no Kuni. He had things to do other than to sit on his ass and play house with everyone, it was fun and amusing, but he wasn't going to restore Uzu no Kuni or the Uzumaki clan by doing that.

Naruto stopped walking as he came to the town square, it had seen far better times, he was certain of that. He created three clones before sighing, he didn't give them any mental orders and after a minute of silence and staring at rubble, Naruto said, "One of you find Nureha, I want to see my daughter. Whether or not she likes it. Another, go and find the Biju with their likely containers. Bring them here if they are willing. If they are unwilling, I will ensure you suffer greatly before I dispel you. And lastly, find the animal clans that made Uzu no Kuni their home before its destruction. Those would be the Kitsune, Suzaku and the Ikuchi, if you three lack the memory of them. Now go." The three clones spent a minute to decide who got what job then they left. "And I... will figure out what else to do..." he muttered quietly.

XxxxxX

Mikoto walked through the ruins after having been... forced to take a bath, she was still quite numb and a bit sluggish from having been dead moments earlier, but she was able to walk and do things that didn't require much strength. She heard what happened with Fugaku and the others from Kushina and now she was outside, to clear her head and think.

She stopped walking as she heard noises nearby and went to investigate out of curiosity, it was probably Naruto since there was no one else on the island as explained by Kushina. It took her a couple minutes, but she found the source of the commotion. It was Naruto and several clones who were breaking apart rubble and the ruined buildings, using an unknown jutsu to turn them into usable materials and then some clones were using those materials to rebuild the least damaged of buildings. It was odd, watching the man who killed her husband, one of the sannin, infiltrated Konoha and basically kidnapped the Hokage's daughter and all of it, without a single scratch. Not to mention, finding and leaving with her as well. Such a feat required at least three very skilled Anbu squads, and even then the chances of being caught and killed were still high and he was doing simple construction work, not acting like it was beneath him or... anything, if she had to put in words it looked like he was doing it with a sense of satisfaction, almost like he was enjoying it a little. _'The ability to read body language and the little things is a weird ability...'_ she thought as not many people could read body language the way she could.

Most people could only tell the more obvious things, she oddly enough to could tell for example, Naruto, the blond man in front of her was getting satisfaction at a rather boring job where most people would just say he looks like he's simply concentrating on the job at hand. She could also tell the blond was used to being in command with the way he was bossing around the clones as an officer would his soldiers but also helping out when needed. He was never too demanding and if any of the clone's messed up, which oddly enough was quite common from what she could see, he didn't berate them but simply acknowledged that most of his clones were screw-ups and couldn't do anything about it. She laughed a little at that part, it seemed the quirk was evident to him, all the shinobi she knew didn't regard any of their clones as an individual person, but Naruto seemed to treat his own clones exactly like they were people. Though, she didn't know many people who could create so many kage bunshin, but she knew a few who could perform the jutsu to an extent.

Mikoto didn't know what to think of the blond. On one hand, he did kill her husband. The act possibly even being justified given Kushina's... detailed explanation of events and on the other hand, he brought her back to life when she was dead when he had no reason to do so. He had even agreed with Kushina's request to bring Mito to her when there was literally nothing in it for him to gain.

"There doesn't have to be anything in it for me," stated a masculine voice near her causing her to jump in surprise and turn towards the source and saw Naruto standing with an amused expression, "Sorry, you were mumbling to yourself and I felt like surprising you. I didn't scare you back to death, did I?" he added slightly worried about her health, it probably wouldn't be the best thing to do given he only just brought her back to life.

"N-No, you just surprised me, that's all," said Mikoto calming herself down a little, "I was just watching you after I heard some noise over here. You really like doing things like that, don't you?" She watched him look at the clones working and smiled a little. It wasn't a proud smile or one that meant anything important, it was more of a smile that a dying man had before finally passing on, one of content.

"I like doing little tasks and jobs. Most people don't like doing them because they're degrading or too menial, but I enjoy doing them. I take more joy from them than I would doing anything big or important. Complete opposite now than when I was a kid," replied Naruto somewhat surprised that someone noticed, and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was a little happy at its mentioning.

"What changed?" questioned Mikoto wondering what changed the young man's view from when he was younger to now. It would have to be a big change since he didn't look very old either.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and answered, "I'll tell you a little secret, Mikoto-san, but I'd like you not to tell anyone... at least without asking me if it's alright first."

"Sure," said Mikoto finding it a reasonable condition, though she had to wonder what kind of secret it was and what kind of answer it would be to her question.

Naruto's smile faded into a frown and she could feel a mild pit of hatred come from him, "People... they all believe you can save them. That you _should_ save them. Frightened mortals clamor for one to lead them, to protect them from all they fear... but when the threat is gone, they come to fear you – and tear you down," he stated coldly, but he directed none of his hatred at her, it just seemed to boil inside of him with no evident release, "Once I saved hundreds of thousands of people and after everything was said and done... I was stabbed in the back. What friends that weren't dead, betrayed me, my home exiled me. Kicked me out with nothing but the clothes on my back, not even with my clan or personal possessions. From that day on I decided to let others become the _heroes_, let them gain the glory, the fame and the inevitable betrayal. I'll stick with being the guy who stays behind, does the little _unimportant_ jobs. With the vow that I will only save or protect those of my family. If they are not my family, they can die for all I care."

"...then why did you revive me? I wasn't an Uzumaki before or during my death. You had no reason to revive me. Let alone bring me here," said Mikoto pointing out the one thing she knew of that didn't line up with his words.

Naruto cracked a half-smile and replied, "That's... a secret I'm not going to tell you. It wouldn't make sense if you don't know me well. So, let's just say, you are Kushina's friend and that's good enough for me, Mi-ko-chan. Lastly... if you want to try and kill me because I killed your husband, it is within your right to try." He walked back over to his clone's after the last sentence and Mikoto stood there in silence from his sentence.

Mikoto was surprised he openly admitted that he killed Fugaku and even accepted the fact that if she wanted to kill him, he was willing to let her try. _'T-that makes no sense,'_ she thought trying to make sense of it, _'Why would he say that?'_ she added mentally finding it confusing. The only logical answer she could think of was that he knew he could stop her if she did try to kill him, but the most confusing part of that answer was that he didn't act like he was goading or purposely trying to upset her. It sounded more like he was simply letting her know what he did and if she did want to try and blame or kill someone, it should be him.

_'...I don't know what to think of him,' _thought Mikoto as she continued to watch the glasses-wearing blond. She didn't hate Naruto, she didn't even dislike him. Sure, he killed her husband, but it wasn't like she held it against him. Kushina had explained what happened to her, and she knew that Jiraiya, Fugaku and even the two Anbu were at fault. They had slit Kushina's throat, demanded that he help Konoha after they had betrayed the redhead and she would admit they did deserve it, even her husband.

With the short conversation she just had with Naruto, it was clear that he did not like betrayal at all and she didn't get any impression that he was lying. Given she was the wife of a clan head, she could spot someone who lied for a living, which was basically everyone in a hidden village that dealt with politics. It was one of the many reason she stayed away from politics in Konoha, she always knew when someone was lying to her and would call them out on it which tended to create problems.

While a bit extreme on Naruto's part, he didn't do anything wrong, at least to her... then again, she could simply be mentally numb for having been recently revived and her brain wasn't working the way it should be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours later

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're the first person to actually stick next to me throughout most of the day," said Naruto as Mikoto had stayed nearby him since she first arrived and begun watching him. "Kurotsuchi... does whatever she wants. Kushina either remains in the house or does light training but you... this is going to be a normal occurrence, isn't it?"

"Does me being here, watching you bother you at all?" questioned Mikoto looking at him with a curious expression.

"Not really. I just figured you'd be bothering Kushina since you two are friends," replied Naruto not really bothered by her watching him or even being near him. It was odd, but it wasn't unpleasant or bothersome.

Mikoto smiled a bit and said, "Normally, I suppose I would be with Kushina, talking and everything, but I know her and she'd make a huge deal out of my clan being killed and everything associated with it. She isn't... subtle. So I'm here, sitting in peace. Mostly I'm thinking but I do watch you and your clones from time to time. I also imagine that she's going to need some time to deal with Mito when she wakes up. What about you?"

Naruto had to give her credit, he just figured she was a simple housewife, even in his original dimension and that was probably the furthest from the truth. It was a shocking thing to learn. "What about me?" asked Naruto not understanding what she meant.

"_She is a strong woman... I'll admit, I was wrong. She is definitely worthy of being revived,"_ stated Kaguya taking back what she said earlier. It was rare when she would admit she was wrong, but she could see that she was wrong for condemning the former Uchiha to remain dead.

"You have an Iwagakure kunoichi, Kushina then you went to Konoha, brought Mito and myself here. Revived me for your own reason you don't want to explain right now," answered Mikoto calmly before folding her arms, "You, Uzumaki Naruto, are a very mysterious person. Especially as you are not power-hungry, you don't seem to show off and aren't overconfident. So what about you? Are you going to talk to me about why my clan is dead, how I'm doing or dealing with it or... anything?" she added and Naruto could see she was amused and enjoying herself quite a bit.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, if you want to talk about it. You would. Since you don't want to talk about it, I won't bring it up and... from the looks of it, you're doing well enough. Though I'd have to say you're a little odd given that you've been out here for several hours watching my clones and I tear down ruins and put some back together."

"You catch my interest, Naruto-_kun_," stated Mikoto smiling mischievously, "I want to figure out the mystery that is Naruto, it's also odd that you're an Uzumaki when most of the clan has red hair."

"Blame my daughter," muttered Naruto under his breath, which fortunately Mikoto didn't hear. "So we're a pair of oddballs," he added mildly amused. If nothing else, he could see himself becoming good friends with Mikoto.

Mikoto giggled and replied, "Indeed we are. So should we return or should we wait until Kushina gets worried enough that she comes searching for us?"

Naruto stood up, stretched a little bit then swiftly picked Mikoto up in his arms before she had any chance to refuse, "I say we mess with her," he said smirking, "And you get to the play the princess in peril."

"Oh dear, the hero is so devious he might be a villain," replied Mikoto in a mock distressed voice before she started laughing, "Are we pretending that I fainted or something like that?"

"Sure," he said shrugging, "If nothing else, we can improvise then giggle like madmen afterward," he added and Mikoto agreed with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Admittedly, I was enjoying myself a bit too much at the end and it probably shows, but I figured Mikoto would be someone who'd enjoy messing with her friends every so often. Especially someone like Kushina.

To those who would ask 'why' she isn't too bothered by the clan being wiped out. That... will either be explained in the story, maybe next chapter or to anyone who wants to know via saying so in a review or pm. (with obvious spoiler)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Rawr! And I have a question for everyone. Anyone know of a picture with Naruto and Kaguya together? (I mean romantically.)

Beta/helper: ncpfan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"While I was outside, I've been thinking about everything, Kushina-tan," said Mikoto using Naruto's little nickname for Kushina who looked slightly embarrassed from the suffix. "From what you said about what happened when you met Naruto. He saved your life, basically like he did mine. He didn't have to, he could have just let you die or remain dead... it's odd how you explained it to me, but he didn't. He chose to save your life," she added seriously as she stared into Kushina's eyes, "And from what I have seen, he treats you with nothing but kindness and respect, with some bonus teasing. He even infiltrated Konoha to bring Mito to you _and_ deliver a letter to me with great personal risk to himself. So I have to ask... why are you being so hostile to him? I've been here for a couple hours at most and I can see that you actively avoid being around him and when you are, you're not exactly polite or kind in return. So what's the problem?" she asked curiously wondering just what was making Kushina act the way she was toward Naruto. If she was in Kushina's position, she'd be doing her utmost to show her gratitude to the blond almost to the point of doing whatever he asked of her.

Kushina frowned as she thought about an answer to Mikoto's question, but after a few minutes. She couldn't think of an answer or at least a good one. Sure, she did not agree with Kurotsuchi being a slave or the fact that Naruto used her to kill her own comrades, but in comparison to what she asked of him and everything he did for her. It paled in comparison. "I... don't know," muttered Kushina not really sure why she was acting like she was to the blond.

"If I had to hazard a guess. You two argued over Kurotsuchi-san being his slave or that he manipulated her to kill the other Iwagakure shinobi, her comrades, right?" questioned Mikoto as that was really the only spot where Kushina and Naruto verbally fought from Kushina's story-telling, so it was logically the only culprit. "Geez, you're so... well Kushina. I can't think of another word besides you being you. I will side with you on that slavery is a horrible thing... but take a look at Kurotsuchi. She literally does _whatever_ she wants. She has clothes, she can do nothing but lay around the house being lazy... and she does it from what I've seen. She has a bed and even her own room. No _slave_ would have any of those things Kushina and to push on that point, I have heard her call him an asshole and he didn't hit her, he simply laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. A slave would have been beaten to an inch of their life if they referred to their owner by anything other than _master_ or whatever they owner allowed them to. Kurotsuchi is a slave, yes, but she is not treated as a slave. If anything, it looks like Naruto treats her as a princess... possibly even as family... as odd as that sounds."

"But she's still forced to serve him unwillingly, that isn't right," stated Kushina pointing out the one thing that was wrong in that situation.

Mikoto shook her head before flicking Kushina's forehead, "Right or wrong doesn't matter here Kushina. She's treated like royalty, willingly or not she has it better than most people. Dwelling on her _position_ is pathetic and it's very petty of you, Kushina, especially with what Naruto has done for you," she stated seriously, "Show him some gratitude or you may find out that his patience and kindness is not as endless as it looks. Lastly, from the little tidbits of what you've told me about him, his kind of slavery was common for your clan. Your clan had slaves and treated them like family. There's no other place that would do that. The Hyuga clan treats their own family as slaves and _you_ have a problem with Naruto? It's a bit backwards, don't you think?"

Kushina lowered her head as Mikoto made very good points, especially on that last part. She never once said anything about how the Hyuga treated their branch members and yet here she was, riding Naruto's ass on Kurotsuchi... _'That didn't sound right,'_ she thought replaying the words again in her head and sweatdropping. "I should apologize to him," she said unsure of how to bring it up to the blond, but she knew she was going to have to if she didn't want to be awkward around him.

"It would be a start. I'm sure you'll find a moment to talk with him and sort all of this out," replied Mikoto smiling at her best friend.

"I'll try... now can you tell me what happened in Konoha?" asked Kushina wondering just how the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out without anyone in Konoha knowing about it happening. "Do you know who killed everyone or if there was a reason for all of them to be killed?"

Mikoto smiled gently and answered, "I don't want to talk about it right now Kushina. I'm grateful you're concerned about me and what happened to my clan, but it won't do anything to bring them back and I'd rather just forget the whole thing if at all possible."

Kushina frowned but relented. She wasn't going to push Mikoto for anything given that she did _die_ and everything. "Well let's get you a room prepared then I guess," she said as she stood up and headed outside the room to prepare a room for Mikoto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning

XxxxxxxX

Naruto stretched his arms as he was looking at one of the seals that dealt with the barriers around the island. "Let's see if I can put these back into use. As I reconstruct and rebuild Uzu no Kuni. Visitors are expected and if that Hokage has a useful brain cell or two, he might just send shinobi here and... that just can't happen. No foreign shinobi should ever touch Uzu no Kuni's soil... ever again," he muttered to himself as he started inspecting the seal and fixing any discrepancies.

"_The baby shinju is destroyed..."_ said Kaguya sadly, obviously staring through his eyes at the blackened stone ring around a decently sized circle of dirt, where there would normally be a small sapling that looked like a smaller version of the Shinju.

"Fuck," muttered Naruto knowing he'd have to _go_ to the tree himself and gather what he'd need to plant new saplings down. "Hell no, a clone can do that," he added a second later not even wanting to deal with the original tree in person.

"_What's it going to do, Naruto? Gnaw at your ankles if you get too close,"_ chimed Kaguya as she rolled her eyes.

"Possibly. I wouldn't doubt it," replied Naruto seriously as he finished repairing the seal, which would have started working, if it's power source wasn't gone. "One down, three to go," he added before creating two clones, "You two get the job of... getting saplings from our dear wife's pet tree," he stated smirking causing both clone's to glare at him before leaving.

"_Ah, my one-man harem,"_ said Kaguya in a perverted tone causing Naruto to blush at her words.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's a lot for a damned sheep," muttered Naruto as he was in the middle of acquiring livestock since constantly going shopping or scavenging was going to get more tedious and it wasn't a bad idea to have livestock in the future either. The farmer he was talking to was ripping him off wanting ten thousand ryo for a _sheep_ of all things, just one. Not even a breeding pair and the worst part of it was that the farmer saying it all with a straight face and a _smile._

_'Son of a bitch knows he's ripping me off and he's enjoying it,'_ he thought irritably as his left eye started twitching. _"Haggle, kill him and take what you want... or fork over the obvious inflated price. I'm for killing him,"_ stated Kaguya simply not really bothered by what was going on with her husband and while she'd normally not suggest killing the weaselly farmer... No one ripped her husband off and had a happy ending. Unfortunately, she didn't have a body or the ability to leave her seal, so the choice was not hers to make or she'd have shoved one of Shinju's branches up the man's ass by now.

"For that price I want a pair, one male and one female," stated Naruto deciding to try and haggle, "And if you try and up the price, I'll add little baby sheep into the package, one way or another I am getting more than one sheep out of this."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ten minutes Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on little sheepies," said Naruto happily as he directed a small herd of sheep over the unconscious body of the farmer, "Be sure to step on him on the way out as well," he added as he was true to his word. He _was_ leaving with more than one sheep. _'You know, I'd leave behind the ten grand... but the asshole needs to learn a lesson. Don't rip off people,'_ he thought sparing a moment to look at the man whom now had various hoof prints on him. He brought his attention back to the sheep that all gathered not very far and were grazing, obviously happy to be free, but not happy enough to miss a good spot to eat, apparently.

Naruto chuckled before constructing the seal array under him and the sheep, returning to Uzu no Kuni.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Run sheepies, run!" shouted Naruto after they popped onto the island causing the sheep to scatter around and run off into the forest near the house. He had constructed a lure in the area he wanted the sheep to pasture in, so where ever they ran off to at any point in time, they would eventually wander back.

"You're like a child," said a familiar voice, he turned around and saw it was Mikoto smiling and laughing lightly having seen him being ridiculous.

"_Indeed, he is..."_agreed Kaguya nodding to the former Uchiha then smiled, _"But that also makes him sweet and adorable at times too,"_ she continued remembering a few times in the past when Naruto was childish with her.

"What's the point of being an adult if you can't act childish every so often," he replied cheerfully bringing his hands behind his head and smiling happily, "Besides, I like animals. Mostly kitsune but there is no animal I dislike."

"Really, no animal?" questioned Mikoto finding it hard to believe.

Naruto tilted his head, "Well maybe not. I do somewhat dislike toads and snakes, though that's primarily because of the summoning clans, not the animals themselves. I've had a snake summon eat me almost every time I've had to fight one... and the toads for more personal reasons. So what's the lovely lady of the day wandering around outside so early in the morning?" he asked curiously as Kushina and Kurotsuchi were still asleep around dawn and it was only a little while after. Mito was probably still asleep as well.

Mikoto smiled faintly, with a light blush on her cheeks from his words and answered, "Kind of a habit. I usually woke up to prepare breakfast about this time so... here I am. I figured I could walk around and enjoy myself before anyone else woke up, but it seems I'm not the only early bird." She walked next to her and looked into the forest where the sheep ran off, "I have to ask... why did you scare them off and... why do you call them _sheepies?_" she asked curiously, even if he was being childish it was odd to hear sheep referred to as such.

Naruto chuckled, most people would have simply told him not to screw with the animals and correct him on what he called the sheep. "Like I said, I enjoy being childish at times. The sheep have also been in a pen for their entire life or a large chunk of it. I scared them off so they could understand they have more room to move around in... and it was fun. As for calling them sheepies... well they are sheep and I like the name. No worries though, I have a lure here that will ensure they don't end up wandering to the other half of the island or into trouble," he explained happily, "I'll let you return to your morning walk and I'll start on breakfast, Mikoto-san."

"Then I'll help," chimed the raven-red haired woman happily. Naruto just shrugged, if she wanted to help, he wasn't going to stop her. If he was honest, he was happy someone was willing to help him, even if it was something as boring as making breakfast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Some time Later

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina dragged herself downstairs having woken up a bit ago, Mito right behind her since they slept in the same bed. She walked to the kitchen and stopped just before walking in as she watched Naruto and her best friend cleaning pans and a few dishes as well as the kitchen and talking like they've known each other for years, _'Miko... has a crush?'_ she thought raising an eyebrow as she continued to watch.

"Kaa-san, remember the last time Mikoto-oba-san caught you eavesdropping on her?" questioned Mito seriously causing Kushina to break out into a cold sweat then look at her daughter who was sitting at the dining room table which had food on it as well as five spots prepared for people.

"Yeah, I do and that's because you told on me," replied Kushina scowling at her daughter then decided to sit at the table. She didn't want to sit on her legs and be forced to suffer another lecture on _respecting the privacy of others_ from the raven haired woman. The lecture lasted a few hours and she really didn't want to go through it again, but she was amazed that Mikoto didn't seem the least bothered by the fact Naruto was the one who killed Fugaku or that her clan, and even her sons were dead. If anything, Kushina hadn't seen her happier than she just did now. It was confusing and a bit worrisome. She knew how it felt when she heard the news that her clan was wiped out, but she didn't hide the pain away or anything. She made a mental note to talk to Mikoto about it, not wanting her friend to try and hide any pain under a smile and act happy around everyone.

Kushina sniffed the air smelling something good then turned her attention to the food and drooled a little, "You're drooling," said Mito pointing out the obvious with a smirk seeing her mother stare at the food drooling like a starved animal.

"Mikoto and Naruto's cooking," muttered Kushina staring at the food unsure of what to go for first, "It's like a small miracle. The best cooking in the world and it's right here in front of me," she added happily and there was nothing that could ruin the moment.

"Don't touch it," stated Naruto's voice from behind her causing Kushina to cry as she was a few centimeters from grabbing a roll, "You know the rules for meals. Everyone or no one. Either wait for Kuro-chan or wake her up, Kushina," he added calmly and Kushina grumbled under her breath calling the blond all kinds of names, but none of them good as she stood up and headed upstairs to drag the brunette to the table, willingly or not.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with Mikoto and sat down listening to the ruckus going on upstairs as Kushina woke Kurotsuchi. He looked over at Mito who simply sitting there, doing nothing until she noticed him then scoffed and looked away from him.

Naruto shrugged as the two women came in and sat down at the table. Kurotsuchi still looked asleep and Kushina wasted no time in attacking the food, the rest of them started eating as well. "You know, I may just have to give you a dish one at a time... Uzumaki's and manners, they don't get along," he said having experienced what he was going to have to teach Kushina.

"_It's like watching a cow that hasn't eaten in two weeks,"_ replied Kaguya irritated at the redhead's table manners. Naruto's had infuriated her to no end when they started dating and she would not suffer a poor mannered person at the table. That said, she didn't expect extreme table manners, but the basics didn't kill anyone. Apparently, being the _wife_ of the Hokage meant you didn't need decent table manners, at least in a family-like environment.

"Eat like the chipmunk," offered Naruto gesturing to Mito who was indeed eating a roll similar to a chipmunk or squirrel and turned red from embarrassment at being referred to as such an animal.

"_She eats faster than you,"_ said Kaguya in surprise seeing Kushina's plate cleaned after the redhead had put a decent amount of food on it. She had thought it was impossible to find someone who could eat faster than her husband who all but inhaled any kind of food.

"But it's just so good, I can't help myself," explained Kushina embarrassed that she couldn't control herself and pouting, "Mikoto is a great cook, so are you and I like good food," she added scratching the back of her head laughing a little. "Oh right, can we talk privately after this?" she asked seriously as she looked at Naruto.

"Sure," answered Naruto before he continued eating.

"_Hoooo, it's a rare thing. Kushina has been rather distant with you lately. No idea why... I wonder what she wants to talk to you about?"_ questioned Kaguya intrigued by the content redhead.

_'I don't care,'_ thought Naruto idly deciding not to speak out loud this time to converse with his wife, _'She's welcome to do anything she wants, I don't care what she does. If she only wants to request things of me, I'm fine with it. You have to admit, our descendants have been a little... needy in the last two centuries. It's not they ever woke me up to say hi.'_ he added rolling his eyes at the thought of such a thing happening.

"_They might have if you didn't yell at them the first time for waking you up for and I quote, 'a ridiculous reason. Now I'm going to back to sleep, you little shits.' You know that may have stopped them from considering the whole, 'Let's wake up our ancestor for a chat' kind of idea. You're a grumpy ass when you wake up,"_ stated Kaguya seriously as that had been one of the more _memorable_ times when Naruto interacted with the Uzumaki Clan. Her husband was more at fault that time than the clansmen but she didn't say anything at the given she was quite upset as well since they had been in the middle of intimate things. Needless to say, while Naruto acted like an ass, the clansmen were at fault for having very, very bad timing, but she didn't hold a grudge, they couldn't have known what was going on in her seal.

_'Point taken,'_ replied Naruto frowning as it probably was his fault, so he really shouldn't shift the entire blame on their descendants. He didn't mind if Kushina simply wanted to ask things of him or not, if anything it gave him something to do, but he'd agree, it was a little odd for her to ask to talk to him privately.

After ten minutes, he cleaned up the table, with Mikoto helping him and not allowing him to say otherwise. _"Can we just keep her and lose the others?"_ offered Kaguya taking a rather unusual shine to the former Uchiha.

_'Why the sudden change in your thoughts on her?'_ asked Naruto wondering just what was going on in her head. She was almost as stubborn as he was and she _never_ changed her thoughts on something as quickly as she did with her opinion on Mikoto.

"_She's infectious,"_ replied Kaguya simply, _"Can't exactly keep disliking someone for no reason. I'm not that petty and besides, she likes to help you and that wins her points in my books,"_ she added in a pleased tone, _"I mean just look at her, she's adorable, helpful and the red and black hair make her exotic."_

_'Would you like to date her?'_ asked Naruto seeing how infatuated she was with Mikoto. He heard Kaguya huff in annoyance.

"_No thanks, you can have her,"_ chimed Kaguya before she started laughing then stopped after a minute then continued, _"But seriously, touch her without my permission and I'll remove the thing that makes you a man. The same goes for if she does anything to you and you don't stop her and explain things."_

_'Yes and my butt-cheeks are quaking in fear,'_ retorted Naruto rolling his eyes at her threat, _'Your concern is touching. She's a lovely young woman, cute and helpful but you're thinking a bit far into things. It's only been a day and relationships don't just pop up overnight.'_

"_Uh huh,"_ replied Kaguya not believing him considering _their_ relationship starting overnight, but the blond landed in her lap, head between her breasts and a stubborn refusal to let go until he regained consciousness then promptly freaked out.

"And done," said Naruto aloud as he finished drying the last plate, "Thank you, Mikoto," he added as he set the plate down and handed her the towel to dry her hands.

Mikoto took the towel and started trying her hands, "You're welcome, Naruto. It's the very least I can do," she replied politely, "You should probably see what Kushina wants now, don't you think?" she added winking at him.

"Sure," he said before he headed out of the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto watched silently for the past five minutes as Mito and Kushina were having a spar, a full blown one from the looks of it and Mito was consistently losing against Kushina every time the younger redhead attacked the older.

"Mito-san, would you like some advice?" asked Naruto deciding to intervene between the two causing the two of them to look at him and end their spar.

"What?" questioned Mito looking at him annoyed, mostly from the spar but probably also because it was him and she still didn't like him from taking her from Konoha and her father.

Naruto walked over to her and ruffled her hair a bit, "There's no shame in running," he said seriously, "There are some things that people just can't change. If things get dangerous then run without hesitation."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Mito before swatting his hand away from her head and glaring daggers at him, "I'm not a coward who's going to run away."

Without any warning Naruto pulled out a kunai and pressed it against her throat causing it to bleed slightly, "Then you will die and would you like to know what happens when you die, Mito-san?" he asked coldly, he didn't wait for her to answer before he continued, "You will cease to exist. Your past, your present, your future and your dreams will all cease to exist. _You_ will no longer exist beyond that of a memory that will eventually be forgotten. If you cannot _kill_ an enemy, you should retreat. Prolonged combat will only weaken you and make it easier for an enemy to kill you and any comrades with you. You only die when you don't run." He removed the kunai from her throat and put it back underneath his cloak, "Now take a break chipmunk. Kushina-tan and I are going to have a little chat then you can go back to playing," he added before sticking out his tongue at her.

"Naruto, that's a bit harsh," said Kushina as Mito's glare intensified on him and she walked to a nearby tree for a break and to bandage the small cut on her throat. "She's only a child, you don't have to threaten and treat her like she's a veteran who just acted like a coward."

Naruto frowned and lightly bopped Kushina on the head, "She is also a soldier. She must learn when to fight, when to run and when to _not_ allow her stupid pride be the cause of her death or the death of her comrades. During training or military operations, she is no longer a child. She is a killer, a soldier," he explained seriously then half-smiled, "Just like I'm a childish idiot when I'm not in a hostile situation, but I'm a ruthless, sadistic monster when I have to kill or do a job that requires the mind of a soldier," he added a bit cheerfully, "Babying her will only kill her in the end. Being hard on her now will ensure that she lives in combat. If she hates you... then you should be happy she lives to hate you, then to love you and be dead. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to thank you again," said Kushina bowing to him, she wasn't going to continue the argument. He had a valid point and she'd only be arguing simply because she didn't like it, "You went and brought Mito here all because I asked you to. I gave you the option to refuse, but you still did it. Compared to that... I'm not sure what I can do to thank you enough for bringing her here... and I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I haven't exactly been showing you any gratitude for saving my life or bringing Mito here."

Naruto brought his hand underneath her chin and gently got her to stand up straight, he noticed the blush on her cheeks and inwardly smirked, "I know just how you can _thank_ me, Kushi-tan," he said gently, almost seductively to her. _'I am so going to milk this for what it's worth,'_ thought Naruto finding himself _thoroughly_ entertained by what he was doing.

"W-what is that?" stammered Kushina letting her mind start to wander and daydream of what would probably happen in the next few minutes.

"Nothing," said Naruto simply enjoying the now dumbfounded look on Kushina's face, it was priceless, "And your apology is accepted," he added chuckling, "Is there anything else?" Kushina shook her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Alright, have fun then," he said before heading back inside.

"_Naruto, one. Kushina, zero,"_ stated Kaguya triumphantly before she started giggling, _"You're a lady-killer even without trying, but when you do try, it's unfair to women, especially when you tease them."_ she added amused at the blushing redhead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And that's that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Boo, no one caught the Overlord reference. I mean come on. What's puke on legs and says "sheepies"? It's a minion! A minion, minion. Minion!

Oh right... Tried to watch Shippuden Naruto so I could try and catch up with the series... bad, bad decision on my part. Written out a big rant that I basically sent to a friend to torture with than here but... well I suppose it's old news to most of you. Suffice it to say... I've lost all hope in the canon series from just Naruto talking to the Raikage before the summit. So the canon series is dead to me and if Sasuke ends up fucking Naruto in the ass at the end of the series... can't say we did not see it coming.

And unless Sasuke is female, he dies. No other way. He dies a miserable, painful gruesome death in all of my stories. (This one included) No exceptions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lastly, Kaguya is NOT sealed in Naruto. She is sealed wherever she is sealed in canon, that demon statue thing I think. Naruto has simply applied a seal around her original seal, piggybacking off it so the two of them can interact and such. A couple people mixed this up, so I have decided to set the record straight for everyone else as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto stood next to a table where he had a map of the elemental nations on, he recently received information from several clones he sent out and... unsurprisingly the events in this dimension were more or less the same as in his. To which, he would openly admit was quite crappy. Having a cheat sheet to events before they happened wasn't really fun, but there were a few changes. Some of them very noteworthy, at least to him.

There was Nami no Kuni, the smaller island to the south of them and far closer to the mainland. From what his clone could gather, the bridge was never finished. Tazuna had been killed as his shinobi escorts from Konoha abandoned him and from there things got worse and strange, at least from the information he had. Gatou was also dead, his clone was certain of that, having seen said miniature-sized man speared through a stake for all to see in the village square. Gruesome, but it sent a clear message. He also learned that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter had taken over to rule the island since there was no Daimyo and very surprisingly was the one to kill Gatou.

His clone heard the story a few times from different people, but it wasn't a long story and it was the same. Gatou had killed off her entire family, along with her son and one night Gatou and several of his bodyguards were lying dead in the village square next to a bloody crying Tsunami. _"I figure Nami no Kuni is going to end up like us,"_ said Kaguya having been listening in to his thoughts, _"I doubt she's going to be open to the idea of foreigners coming in her land. Considering they're relatively close and we're both island nations. She _might_ be open to the idea of trading, and I say that with no intention of it working... well almost not working. I imagine your innate ability in women liking you on sight will come in handy,"_ she added laughing softly at the idea, she was used to women hitting on him or flirting with him. After the first few years she had just grown to live with it, especially since he was completely loyal and not once cheated on her with another woman. Sure, he'd flirt back and tease but unless she gave him permission that was as far as he'd go.

"Oh yes, like I wished to be a female magnet," replied Naruto annoyed, he couldn't help it if he was. "Besides, the only women I attract are normal women, which you haven't complained about yet," he added as he had yet to attract any women who acted like Sakura in his dimension or any vain or other annoying women.

"_Yes and that's a good thing,"_ stated Kaguya happily as she'd have to give him a migraine if he associated with any pathetic excuse for the female gender, _"Unfortunately you're married and that makes a lot of women sad when you tell them, but at least you make friends I guess,"_ she reasoned shrugging, it was strange that her husband's friends were all women when she wasn't in her seal though the same held true even now. All his friends were still women.

"Yes, and they all think I'm simply gay at first," muttered Naruto distastefully recalling various conversations that all ended up at that conclusion. "Even if I wasn't married, I don't see how _not_ attempting to get into a woman's panties upon meeting puts you into the gay section," he added before pausing and coming to a realization, "Hey you're a woman. Can you give me an answer to that?"

"No," answered Kaguya simply, "I had you drop in between my breasts, remember. As far as I was concerned, you decided to rip off my panties from the get-go, but I have one idea. Maybe the fact that men only see women as something to be fucked has to do with it. The idea of a man just trying to be friendly with a woman without an ulterior motive is hard to imagine. Must be hard for you," she added amused as she often laughed when women suggested he was gay.

"I'm going to end this conversation, and can you drop how we met? It's not like I planned out where I'd drop from in this world... your boobs simply had an opening and the jutsu decided I just had to occupy them... That sounds dirty, just forget I said anything," said Naruto lowering his head in shame at his own words.

"_Whatever you say, dear,"_ replied Kaguya deciding not to press the subject or tease him.

A few minutes passed and Naruto looked back at the map, but couldn't bring himself to concentrate on it seriously, not after their conversation just now. "I'm going for a walk," he muttered before sighing and heading outside to get some air and hopefully feel not as embarrassed as he was now by the time he came back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"One little, two little, three little ninja," said Naruto using a bow and arrows to shoot and kill Konoha shinobi on a patrol, this was _his_ version of getting air, "And you make four," he added before shooting the arrow at the fourth... only for him to turn into a log, "Or not," he muttered unhappily at the son of a bitch who decided to use kawarimi. "Now it's four," he finished as a reddish black blur passed him and ran into the Konoha ninja before he could finish the set of handsigns he had started and killed him.

That _blur_ was Mikoto, who tagged along and he didn't notice until after he used the seal array, and popped onto the mainland. She scared all the life out of him when she made herself known, but he had to admit, seeing her kill someone was nice to watch and almost made up for her scaring him. He honestly, didn't expect her to kill her... _former_ comrades so readily and without any hesitation, but... he wasn't complaining.

After Mikoto killed the man, she immediately started to loot the body, even going as far as cutting open the flak jacket and taking out the thin steel sheets in them, which honestly just added weight and didn't do much protecting. _'Oh, she's a keeper,'_ thought Naruto approving how she was scavenging from the body then shook his head and went about looting the corpses he had killed, though be the time he finished with the first body, Mikoto had already finished with the other two and looking at him with a smile. Naruto didn't know why, but she always seemed to be happy whenever he saw her, which coincidentally enough was usually near him, but if she was happy, he had no reason to worry.

"Next time you want to come with me, just say something and I'll bring you along if I'm not doing something specific, Mi-ko-tan," said Naruto since they didn't have a chance to talk before since this squad came by before he could say something.

Mikoto brought her hand up to her chin and after a few seconds asked, "So say if I wanted to be near you most of the day... you'd be fine with it?"

Naruto shrugged, it wouldn't bother him if she wanted to hang around him. "Only if you wore a bikini," he said wondering what kind of reply he'd get and had to force himself to keep a straight face.

Mikoto frowned for a moment, "I don't own one, so you'll have to make do with what I'm wearing now," she said seriously watching as Naruto's mouth slowly hung open in shock and she mentally laughed at the sight.

"...You'd actually wear such a thing all the time?" he asked shocked at her answer and didn't think she'd give him that kind of answer, at least seriously.

"No," answered Mikoto as she started giggling since she didn't have to hide it any more, "I'd consider it, but in the end, I wouldn't. It would be too revealing, I don't want men I don't like looking at me lewdly and a bikini is deadly in battle," she added seriously as she folded her arms, "However, if you pick something out that's nice and is good to go into battle with, I'll wear that if you ask nicely. Now I'll take your previous answer to meaning that you don't mind my company or presence."

"Tease," said Naruto having recovered from shock she gave him. Mikoto merely smiled and winked at him before disappearing into the shadows. "A very well hiding tease... that's odd though. Kushina and you were both retired kunoichi housewives. Why are you on a different level than her," he asked finding the difference small, but it was still big enough that she was hidden better than the redhead. He couldn't determine if she was better at combat since he had yet to see either Mikoto or Kushina truly fight beyond a handful of movements.

"The Uchiha clan are sticklers for _being the best,_ Naruto-kun," answered Mikoto's voice through the tree's, "As long as you can walk, you can train and if you don't. You get your legs broken, then reset and healed just enough to be forced to train on those legs until they heal themselves back to normal, which takes a few months, granted nothing new fractures. You learn to simply train after the first time it happens. Far less painful and less time-consuming."

"_Ouch,"_ said Kaguya just imagining it and _she_ cringed at the thought of it. Not even Naruto took training that far and he was a trainee's nightmare made manifest.

Naruto remained silent as he unconsciously rubbed his legs at her words, he didn't like that idea at all and he was quite happy that the Uchiha were dead and gone now. If they weren't, he was tempted to take an unscheduled visit back to Konoha and do the same to whoever decided on such a punishment and those that carried it out.

"That answers that... so let's continue on our little war path," he suggested before heading off to find another group of shinobi or bandits... whatever was in their way. He really wanted to forget that tidbit of information he just learned, at least his legs did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Couple days later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat down on a rock near a stream as Mikoto washed blood off herself and her equipment. They had dealt with about three more Konoha patrols and found a few bandits camps. Despite that fact that she probably had not seen any form of combat in years, she killed more people than him and did so ruthlessly. It was like he was watching a shinobi from the previous centuries as Mikoto rarely used any jutsu and relied primarily on her speed, stealth and the very effectively edge of a kunai until she upgraded to a ninjato that she had taken off a bandit's corpse to which, her ruthlessness and kill count only got higher and by that point he couldn't play around using a bow without there being a chance he'd hit her, so he was using his wires to cut through whomever they caught.

Naruto felt better then he did before coming out to get air and terrorize whatever shinobi or bandits he came across a couple days ago. At least now he could concentrate on what he was doing before, if his wife didn't change subjects and he didn't dig himself into a hole again.

Still, he had to find whatever remnants remained of the Uzumaki clan as he knew that Kushina wasn't the only one. There was Karin, whom he learned in his dimension that was an Uzumaki for certain, but other than her, he was at a loss for any others. He also had to rebuild Uzu no Kuni, put the barrier back up and he was going to form an alliance with Tetsu no Kuni. Due to its neutrality, it would never side with any shinobi village, so he wouldn't have to think about them betraying Uzu no Kuni. Getting the alliance wouldn't be hard as the samurai did not bother with _shinobi_ affairs. Uzu no Kuni was not a hidden village, it was a country and he wasn't looking for a military alliance in any case.

"That was nice," said Mikoto bringing him out of his thoughts as she walked up behind him, "So what's next?" she asked curiously, given the amount of equipment and supplies that they got from the camps and those they killed, it would last for a long time between all of them.

"I guess we'll go back, it's about lunch time and I need to finish what I was doing earlier," said Naruto before standing up, Mikoto latched onto his left arm and he formed the seal array under them, returning to their home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'll put everything up," said Naruto holding out his hands and Mikoto handed him the scrolls she sealed the various equipment and supplies in then they headed inside.

"I'm going to go see what's for lunch... and if I feel like it I'll come and share with you," stated Mikoto before she walked to another direction in the house while he continued to the room that he converted into their armory and supply room.

For the next five minutes, he spent putting things up and would have continued to do so if he didn't hear shouting in the house, "I'd say can't I get five minutes without something happening, but too late," he muttered as he left the room and headed to where the shouting was at, which was the dining room... or the kitchen, one of them.

After a short walk down the hall he walked into the kitchen, "Wha-" he was cut off immediately by more shouting.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Kushina," growled Mikoto politely, though you could still hear the tone of anger rising in her voice. She had just finished yelling at the redhead to just _let it drop_, but she wouldn't and it was starting to aggravate her to no end. Why couldn't Kushina just stop bringing it up, she didn't want to talk about her clan being killed and the only thing the redhead was doing was testing her patience. Mito and Kurotsuchi were sitting in the middle and staying out of the verbal fight, neither wanting to open their mouths and end up a target.

"But Mikoto it isn't good to ball it up inside and I'll say it as many times as I have to. I want you to tell me what happened in Konoha, to your clan. You need to talk about it," said Kushina still in shock but not enough to stop trying to persuade the former Uchiha, "I lost my clan as well and I know it isn't something you should just ignore or act like it doesn't matter," she added to the red raven haired woman trying to get her to open up.

_'What the hell did I just walk into?'_ he thought watching the two women silently. Oh there was no way in hell he was butting into this. He knew a minefield when he saw one and he was staring right at a huge minefield where just one word could screw him in so many ways, none of them fun.

"_From the looks of it... feminine wrath brought about by a well-meaning if a little nosy Kushina,"_ reasoned Kaguya turning her attention to what was going on than her garden in the seal. _"Just watch and don't move or talk. It's better to let them fight, you receive information and _not_ end up as the sacrificial lamb," _she added simply, but she mostly just wanted something to see and entertain herself with.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Mikoto laughed slowly, "Fine," she said smiling at Kushina a little, "I'll tell you _exactly_ what you want to know, Kushina. _I_ killed them. Man, woman, elderly and children. I killed them all... right up until Itachi got a lucky hit in and killed me," she added with a smug, yet satisfied smile on her face, "And they all deserved to die. My only regret is that Itachi and Sasuke are still alive, but I'll kill them whenever I get to them. So there you go, Kushina. That's what happened, I'm the one who did it. Are you happy now?" she asked sneering at the redhead.

"_Can we keep her?"_ asked Kaguya without any hesitation and she sounded _very_ happy, even almost giddy. _"I really want to keep her,"_ she added and he could imagine her simply bouncing around wherever she was at in the sealed castle.

_'She's not a pet,'_ thought Naruto rolling his eyes at his wife's question, _'But yes,'_ he added before sighing ashamed he actually did answer the question in the end. Admittedly, the news was surprising, _extremely_ so. Kushina and Mito both had horrified expressions while Kurotsuchi just stared at Mikoto with wide eyes and was in shock or surprise, he wasn't sure but it didn't look like she took what Mikoto said as bad news.

"W-why wou-" Kushina never finished her sentence as Mikoto cut her off.

Mikoto huffed in annoyance, already knowing what Kushina's question was, "Because they deserved it. Any child born weaker than normal or can't activate their sharingan by the age of eight is killed unless the parents pay a very high _tribute_ to the clan head or the elders. If the tribute ever stops, the child dies. No exceptions. I never _awakened_ the sharingan Kushina. I was one of those _disposed_ of children, I was unwanted by everyone except my parents and if I so much as brought _any_ kind of shame on the Uchiha clan, my life was forfeit," explained Mikoto in disgust at bringing up the rule that made her hate her clan and family the most.

"But the Hokage would have stopped it if you went to him," stated Kushina knowing that the Sandaime or Minato would have stopped such a thing immediately if they knew about it.

Mikoto giggled and smiled at the redhead, but it wasn't a normal friendly smile, it was more of a smile that said _'you're an idiot'_ to who it was directed at. "The Hokage already knew about it Kushina," she said simply, "It'd be far too strange for children to simply _disappear_ or die in a clan all the time for them to not know it and we both know that Hiruzen and Minato aren't incompetent at their jobs. Aside from that, it's an internal clan issue. Just like the Hyuga branding their own family. The Hokage cannot stop it even if he wanted to. The best _any_ Hokage can do is kick the clan out of the village. The Hokage can't stop it, not unless he wants every clan in Konoha to crucify him for interfering with a _clan_ matter and that would likely get him kicked out of being the Hokage and imprisoned for breaking that little law," stated Mikoto seriously, "So this is how it works. A weak Uchiha kid dies, the clan pays the Hokage to overlook it. Do you really think Minato is a big hero who can do no wrong, you stupid, naïve bitch. Minato will sacrifice anyone and everyone to protect his _precious_ village. Why else do you think Mito has the fuzzy bunny in her navel? It isn't for her health. He sealed it in her and not you because she's younger, she'll live longer and she's a weapon. You'd have died, taken the biju with you and Konoha would be without its weapon. Having her grow attachments to her parents who love Konoha, she will start to love it and will defend it to the death... until she has a child of her own, to which the Kyubi will be put into your grandchild to restart the cycle again. That's all you are to Konoha and to him, nothing but weapons and shields to protect the village."

_'And here I thought I was only one who thought Kurumi looked like a giant fuzzy bunny,'_ thought Naruto as he always had that nagging thought whenever he looked at Kurama in his dimension and Kurumi in this one and admittedly, for a kitsune the Kyubi had _really_ big ears for a reason he couldn't figure out... still.

"Even if what you're saying is true, what right did you have to kill all of them?" asked Kushina as she had started to cry, "You didn't have to kill any of the children or even any of the adults who were paying to keep their son or daughter alive," she yelled angrily at her former best friend. She didn't see any reason for Mikoto to have killed them, she could have simply let them be.

Mikoto jumped over the table and slammed Kushina into the wall behind her, "What _right_ did _they_ have to make me kill my daughter?! Tell me that you naïve, good-hearted bitch! Tell me the answer to that," she shouted angrily as she repeatedly slammed the redhead against the wall, even causing it to crack a little, "She was only two months old! Two months! She never hurt anyone or did anything wrong! The _only_ thing wrong with Miki was that she could never be able to mold chakra, she would never be a shinobi! To the Uchiha, she was the ultimate disgrace and they said it was my fault. It was my fault for not unlocking the Sharingan, so it was _my_ responsibility to kill her. To _remove_ my shame from the clan... and Fugaku made me," said Mikoto who was shouting at the beginning but by the end, her voice was only slightly above a whisper, "In the end, I killed my little girl. My hands held the knife, after all. Fugaku may have moved my arms and hands, but in the end the knife was in my hands, her blood is on my hands. No one else's... and that was it," she said as she let go of Kushina and started on her way out of the kitchen, "I just didn't care about what happened any more. I decided that if my little Miki couldn't live... neither could any of them. Why should any of them live... and not her? I never got the offer to pay to keep her alive. It didn't make sense. I didn't care if I died or not. The only thing I regret is that Itachi and Sasuke are still alive, but I'll correct that sooner or later and the Uchiha clan will cease to exist."

"So if you had succeeded in killing all of them, including this Itachi and Sasuke... then what?" questioned Kurotsuchi wondering what the reddish black haired woman would have done after that.

Mikoto looked at her and replied, "Slit my throat." Her reply was short and immediate, showing to all of them that is what she would have done, "If I was still alive, then the Uchiha clan would still exist. However, Naruto-kun was kind enough to revive me after Itachi killed me and change enough of me to be considered an Uzumaki. I'll kill my two sons and if Naruto-kun allows me to, I'll stay by his side until I die."

"_I think she's lost a few marbles... but I still want to keep her,"_ stated Kaguya and siding with the slightly insane former Uchiha.

"I'll stop you," stated Kushina firmly, surprising them all though Mikoto's eyes narrowed on the red head, "If you try and kill your sons, I will stop you. You have no reason or right to kill them. You still had no _reason_ to kill the people who did nothing wrong in your clan. You're an insane psychopath who should be put in prison," she added glaring at the red and raven haired woman.

"Then I'll kill you too," replied Mikoto laughing and smiling at Kushina, "Anyone who gets in my way will die. Stop me and I'll gut you Kushina. If you want the reason why I killed them... they were Uchiha, that's the only reason I need," she added before picking up the two plates she had prepared earlier and left the dining room.

_'Is it wrong that I think an insane Mikoto is kinky,'_ thought Naruto finding himself rather enjoying the thought of an insane Mikoto than anything else at the moment. This explained why she always seemed a little off to him in the last couple days, but he liked it, he'd admit that.

"Naruto you have to help me stop her," said Kushina dragging his attention from the thoughts of an insane Mikoto to her, it wasn't a good trade-off if he was honest, he preferred his thoughts to a lecture. "She should love her sons and want to protect them. We can't let her kill them," she added firmly.

Naruto simply stared at her, deciding to break the news to the redhead and said, "...Yeah, if she doesn't kill them, I will. I originally planned to do it, but she apparently beat me to it. So you're on your own and we both know you can't stop me. So give up on your little fantasy while you still can salvage _some_ form of friendship with Miko-chan. I'm going back to armory now." Naruto turned around and left the room returning to the armory to continue unloading the goods he and Mikoto acquired.

Unsurprisingly he found Mikoto standing next to the door to the room and offered him one of the plates. "Thank you, Mikoto," he said politely, he wasn't bothered by what she did... if anything he really just wanted to hug her and make her feel better, even if only a little bit, but he wasn't sure what kind of response he'd get.

"Are you going to call me a murderous nutcase as well?" she asked as he walked into the armory and set the plate on a box. She stared at him as she waited for an answer, scowling at him all the while.

Naruto sighed as he turned around and faced her. _'Sorry,'_ he thought directed to his wife who he heard simply sigh in annoyance then he hugged Mikoto, "No. If anything I'm sorry you had to experience such a thing, Mikoto. No matter what, I'll treat you with the same kindness and respect as I have in the last couple of days," he said before he stopped and saying that she was crying, "Oh come on, it's nothing to cry about."

"Well your the only one who wanted to spend time, talk or otherwise been friendly to me... Kushina's been a nosy bitch who won't take no for answer, Mito and Kurotsuchi-san don't really talk to me either," said Mikoto as she wiped the tears from her face, "So I wasn't sure if you'd never want to talk to me or anything again... You're the first person I could actually be myself around. I couldn't with Kushina since she expects a _prim and proper_ me... and she's really annoying lately. All she ever wants to do is to _talk_ about what happened so she can _help me_ deal with it... Changing the subject works for ten minutes, but it ends up _back_ to that damned question of hers. Stubborn and annoying fits her perfectly," she added distastefully as she thought about the couple conversations she had with Kushina shortly after being revived. She enjoyed spending time with Kushina, so long as the redhead never brought up the question.

Naruto laughed a little at her thoughts toward Kushina, _"I'll be friends with you even if Naruto doesn't," _chimed Kaguya causing Naruto to laugh even more from her statement.

_'You can't,'_ thought Naruto amused, _'She can't hear you,'_ he added causing Kaguya to sulk at his words and returned to watering her garden.

Naruto went back to putting the items up in the armory, but he looked back at Mikoto and said, "As long as you don't try and kill myself or anyone I care about. I'll always be your friend Miko-tan. So even if you have the rest of the world calling for your blood, I'll keep you nice and safe."

Mikoto stared at him in surprise, "Arigatou," she said smiling happily at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And... ta da. I was going for something original to go with the Uchiha clan slaughter and I think I did it as I've never read a story where Mikoto goes insane and kills them all. I _really_ wanted to hold off on this, but it was needed for stuff later in the story.

Now as to why Kushina was being so nosy... and just wouldn't drop the whole issue with the massacre.

I wouldn't call it Kushina being nosy than her wanting to make sure that her friend isn't going to ball it up inside and such. (Even to the point that she will do it even if Mikoto doesn't want to)  
>Since Kushina knows how losing one's clan feels, she mostly just wants to help Mikoto go through it without turning to vengeance and all that. Consider it as Kushina as canon Naruto and Mikoto and canon Sasuke. Except that Mikoto doesn't want to kill her, unless Kushina 'physically' gets in her way.<p>

To the obvious questions...

Is Kushina or Mikoto still in the harem?: Yes, they both are.

Will they reconcile and be friends again?: Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to see.

But you just said they're still in the harem!: Women are in a harem for the guy, not the other women in it. They don't "have" to get along. Getting along, just makes it easier.

And to those who don't like how the Uchiha massacre happened... I don't care. I'm happy with it and I am not changing it... Damn, I like a kinky insane Mikoto. ^_^ (who knew)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I read chapter 698 of Naruto (someone brought it up to me and I got curious)... and I had a brain aneurysm from the sheer stupidity in the chapter. Seriously, why won't the pink-eyed bastard just die?! The only good news is that he might die from blood loss to do a missing arm, but who the hell am I kidding. No, something or someone, probably even Sakura will show up, save both of them and... everything is all a happy ending.

Yes, the entire EN started a massive war, hundreds to thousands of people died... but it's all okay, because Sasuke and Naruto got to be friends in the end. If that's the ending, then I found something _worse_ than twilight and that's saying a lot.

Why can't Sasuke just be killed off? If Kishi needed an antagonist, Kaguya would have been brilliant as that... but no, we get pinky (Sasuke – Pink eye – pinky) cause Naruto has to 'save' his friend at the cost of thousands of lives... It's almost enough to make one cry in how stupid the entire series has gotten.

Hell, I hate Naruto more than I do Sasuke right now, but that's primarily because Naruto is being a dumbass like he always is.

Okay, rant is over... enjoy the story.

Quote of the chapter: Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing – Benjamin Franklin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konoha

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And you're sure that your mother did it without being under a genjutsu or any kind of influence of a foreign shinobi or... anything?" questioned Minato sitting behind his desk as he was talking to one of the two Uchiha that were still alive, Itachi. The young man's brother, Sasuke was in the hospital due to a number of stab wounds and the trauma the experience gave him.

"I'm certain, Hokage-sama," replied Itachi nodding, "There was no other person throughout the entire district and I didn't detect any genjutsu on her. She wasn't under any drugs or anything else as her movements were quick and precise. She wasn't in a particularly talkative mood either, Hokage-sama. So it wasn't like I could have asked her anything," he added as he had tried to talk to his mother during their fight, but she never spoke to him during it.

"...Doesn't explain why her body was gone and the day she massacres your clan an intruder comes into Konoha, makes the village's security as well as myself look like a joke and kidnaps my daughter and... for all we know my wife and has killed Jiraiya as well as your father if the toads are correct when I summoned them last night," stated Minato seriously as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "For the time being, you're forbidden from leaving Konoha. I'm going to have you on in-village patrols among other stuff and also for you to be with your brother while he is in the hospital and when he gets out."

"Thank you for your consideration, Hokage-sama," replied Itachi bowing to him, grateful that he would have time to be with his brother. "If I may ask, do you have any idea why this intruder came and kidnapped Mito-san?" he asked curiously wondering _why_ someone would want to kidnap the Hokage's daughter, even if she held a biju. There would be a tell-tale sign of who that person was one way or another, yet... there was nothing on the person who broke into the village and took her.

"Aside from that he wanted a _full set of redheads_, the only thought would be the Uzumaki clan's longevity kekkai genkai or the Kyubi in Mito," answered Minato not knowing what else would be the reason to kidnap his wife and daughter. "Anyways, you can go," he added gesturing for Itachi that he could leave.

Minato sighed as the young Uchiha left his office and he turned his attention to the paperwork still left on his desk. Aside from sending out Anbu to gather intelligence on the intruder and any word on his wife or daughter, trying to piece together his sensei's spy network, keeping Iwa in the dark about the situation in the village as well as improving the security on the outposts closest to the border near Stone country and a dozen other things. No one could blame him if he wanted to do paperwork, if only for the peace and quiet he'd get while doing it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two weeks later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto opened his eyes hearing a set of feet land in front of him, and saw a young woman who was looking at him with her arms folded, her skin was bone white, something that was almost painful in the bright noonday sun, and more than a bit shocking given the harshness of the region his clone found her in. She was wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Uzumaki insignia printed on it. She has long red hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She had bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look.  
>"It's rude to stare, Otou-chan," she stately calmly, her gray eyes piercing into her father's own.<p>

"Why did you ignore the call of the Uzumaki?" demanded Naruto wanting to know why she never showed up to defend Uzu no Kuni when they needed aid, even _he_ came to its defense, albeit too late to do much but wipe out what forces were on the island and allow the few Uzumaki still alive on the island to escape to a safer place.

"You know Mito caused them to _bloat_ with arrogance and it multiplied like a cancer," growled Nureha angrily, her grip on her arms was becoming apparent to him, "They would not listen to _any_ of my advice after she married that little shit of a Hokage and _gave_ him all of my siblings. All of the biju who you raised as my brothers and sisters... and they were given away like cattle. I wouldn't even vomit on the bastards, let alone help them," she growled angrily and Naruto could sense that she was doing her best to hold it in, but he knew she wasn't good at holding in her anger.

Naruto sighed as he knew as much, he learned about the deed one of the times he woke up before Uzu no Kuni was destroyed. It took all of his restraint and Kaguya soothing him to not go and slaughter the entire clan for that action and like she had said, they grew extremely arrogant to the point where he ordered them to cut ties with Konoha and instead; they ordered him to leave and to keep out of their business.

Needless to say, the Uzumaki had no elders, clan head or advisers for a couple days after that since he had killed them all then he left. Naruto had decided to leave the clan to their own devices. The _only_ reason he came to Uzu no Kuni's defense was because one of the few people who were still alive that he considered a friend had come to his tomb and begged him. An elderly man, dying from wounds he had received and never stopped to bandage had come to his tomb, woken him up and begged him to help the clan. If he was honest, he'd never refuse a request from someone in that kind of situation, and especially not a friend.

"I can't state otherwise, I decided on the same course of action after talking to them afterward as well," said Naruto understanding why she wasn't there to protect them. He simply wanted to know why she didn't come, nothing else. "Come here," he added offering her his hand, to which she took and he pulled her into his lap and hugged her, "Relax little usagi-tan," he chimed cuddling her and enjoying himself hugging his daughter. It'd been years since he last did it and he was going to enjoy this moment, a mischievous glint popped in his eyes and he nipped Nureha's ear causing her to squeal and jump off his lap.

"Otou-chan," whined Nureha turning around and facing him, "That's a no-no and you know it," she added as she was turning as red as her hair, "I'm not a kid so no more nibbling on me!"

Naruto smiled at her reaction, he loved to tease his daughter, it helped to calm her down whenever she was angry and it always worked as well, no matter how old she got. "But it's so much fun seeing your reaction," said Naruto before he started chuckling as he stood up, "Now how about we go and introduce you to everyone, ne?" He added happily before turning around and heading toward the house.

"...sure," muttered Nureha raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. Usually people stayed away from her father, he wasn't the most _friendliest_ person you could find on any day. Her father was more of the _leave me alone or I'll kill you_ type of person, so you couldn't blame her for being curious as to what kind of people were living with him.

A few minutes of walking and they stopped after sensing familiar chakra, or at least Naruto stopped and Nureha did after him, "And who is this?" asked a familiar voice causing Naruto to look up and saw Mikoto standing on a tree branch looking at them. She jumped down and stared at Nureha intently, "A friend... or someone being nosy?" she asked curiously as she smiled at them, but the smile held the intent to kill at the wrong answer than it did to welcome anyone.

"Miko, this is Nureha. She's my daughter," said Naruto finding Mikoto's friendly version of caution and threatening a little amusing, but Mikoto had a lot of reasons to be cautious given their situation. "Nureha, this is... Mikoto," he added having paused a bit as he wasn't sure if he'd still add her surname as Uchiha or not. "She was formerly Uchiha Mikoto, but... things happened and I gave her some of my blood."

"Arara, Onee-chan," chimed Nureha looking at Mikoto, her eyes gleaming in amusement, "I hope we get along... especially since Otou-chan likes you so much," she added smiling as she beamed a little. Nureha always enjoyed the various women her father befriended, they were friendly and she liked of the idea of multiple mothers, even if she happened to be older than them.

"I hope so as well, Nureha-san," said Mikoto politely to the redhead then looked at Naruto, "Lunch is ready, I thought I'd come to tell you... as well as check who the new visitor was," she added before walking over to him and hooking herself onto his arm.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" asked Naruto looking at Mikoto with a raised eyebrow.

Mikoto laughed quietly, "A little," she answered as she gently brought his arm between her breasts deciding to tease him some. "Do you have a complaint, Naruto-kun?" she asked coyly pressing onto his arm more.

"Not really, you just seem to be enjoying this more than usual," he answered as he shrugged, using only his shoulder that wasn't kidnapped. He didn't mind her being clingy and overly friendly with him, he was quite literally the only person who was actively friendly with her as the other three residents either ignored her or wanted nothing to do with her. Not much difference between the two aside from the attitude given by the person.

Naruto opened the door, letting Nureha enter the house first and he followed behind her, closing the door behind Mikoto and him. "Same old house, I see. Your idea of the ideal house hasn't changed... but admittedly, it's better than the houses built this day and age... still taking slaves, I see," said Nureha seeing the familiar inside of the house, which was mostly the same as when she grew up. The dark haired woman laying on the couch, asleep was a slave. She had seen enough of her father's slaves to know one at a simple glance.

"More like a couch pillow," reasoned Naruto as that was really the only place you could guarantee that Kurotsuchi would be if she wasn't training or doing things around the house, "Kushina and Mito should be coming back from their usual training and sparring and... that's about it," he added and felt Nureha's chakra spike from the name, "No, not _that_ Mito. It's Kushina's daughter and simply named after the woman. You might get along with them... I use the term _might_ loosely though. Mito doesn't like me for... somewhat obvious reasons, but she'll get over it with time and Kushina is a good person... as long as you don't upset her moral compass," he explained deciding to give her the annoying news now, than for her to end up surprised.

"Too bad for her," said Nureha shrugging at his explanation, waving it off, "I take it you want me to stick around for awhile?" she asked curiously smiling a little at him and Naruto nodded, "Alright... I'm going to take a bedroom then," she added before she walked off down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

"Will she literally _take_ a bedroom?" questioned Mikoto seeing how the tired-looking redhead worded her sentence.

Naruto tilted his head, mulling it over in his head for a couple seconds, "Yes and no, she'll probably kidnap my bedroom than yours or the others... how about we eat before this gets any weirder and so the food you made doesn't go to waste. Also since you made lunch, I'll clean it all up when we're done."

"Only if I help," said Mikoto now wanting him to do all of cleaning alone.

"You cooked and probably even set the table," said Naruto as they walked into dining room and indeed, everything was put in its place, "So no, you won't be helping. You are going to relax and you're going to enjoy it. I'll do the cleaning. _If_ you want to keep me company, you can, but you aren't getting a single speck of soap or water on you, so don't try."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello little vixen, you've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you," said Nureha sitting on a wooden beam above Kushina having been watching her for the past hour as well as her daughter and everyone else. Everyone except Naruto and Mikoto looked up, the two of them simply smirked and started cleaning the table, "Arara, everyone looks so surprised... it's rather pathetic to call you girls kunoichi as I've been sitting up here for the past hour, not even trying to hide and no one's detected me or looked up... then again, most people don't look up to begin with," she added before hopping off the beam and landing on the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Kushina staring at the new redhead suspiciously, the woman apparently knew her, but Kushina had never seen her before. The newcomer may be welcome to Naruto, who she knew would have dealt with anyone unwelcome, but that didn't mean she was just going to trust this woman or not be suspicious about her.

"Arara, and to think we had such a memorable fishing trip together," answered Nureha smiling before she left the dining room leaving Kushina utterly confused by her words.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mito," said Naruto coming out of the kitchen drying his hands with a towel, "There's something I want to ask you to be sure of. So let's go outside, get some air and privacy and have a little talk," he added as he figured it was about time for him to at least give her a _start_ to Uzu no Kuni's form of recruitment, especially if she was intent on being a kunoichi or a soldier.

"Uh... sure," replied Mito confused by what he could want to talk to her about and followed him outside. Once outside Naruto sat down on a fallen log he had brought close to the house to serve as a bench and he gestured for Mito to join him on the log and she did.

"The confused look on your face is obvious, so I'll explain why we're out here," said Naruto clearly seeing that she was confused, "Uzu no Kuni has a more... intimate way of recruitment than most, if not all of the military, shinobi or non-shinobi. So, I decided to get this out of the way while I'm not running around like a headless chicken. Now... are you sure you want to be a kunoichi?" he asked seriously, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Of course," shouted Mito loudly, jumping up to her feet, almost causing him to laugh, but he held it in, "My parents are shinobi, so I should be as well. And what's wrong with being a kunoichi?"

Naruto smiled sadly and answered, "You brand yourself as a murderer." He watched as she visibly flinched, "Murder is the only art a shinobi can practice, no ornamental word will change that," he continued quietly before pulling out one of his throwing knives and placing it in her hands, "A kunai is a tool of destruction, not salvation. You will end up killing dozens, if not hundreds so that a few may live... and that isn't the worst of it."

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Mito as being a shinobi was not looking as much a bright and shiny thing she wanted to do any longer, she didn't want to kill anyone, she simply wanted to be the heroine who saved the day.

"If you are a kunoichi, you follow orders. The person you get your orders from will likely deceive you into believing that you are saving lives even as you destroy them... and all the while your hands will be stained with blood and the memories of the people you killed," he answered truthfully, having seen people unable to deal with it and it killing them or simply ruining their lives. "I am not out here talking to you to stop you from being a kunoichi. I simply want to explain to you what being a kunoichi means... though I have left one teensy part out since you may not take it very well."

Mito frowned at his words at the last sentence, she was curious about what he didn't add in. She'd admit that everything he said made her think about being Kunoichi than anything ever did before. She always thought she could do it because both of her parents encouraged it, trained her for it and... never told her what it really entailed. Sure, Naruto could be lying to her, but... she doubted it. The blond had nothing to gain from lying to her and in the last two weeks, she noticed he wasn't one to lie or beat around the bush, so she saw no reason for him to start now, with her.

"What's the teensy part you left out?" asked Mito suspiciously, not really wanting to know, but at the same time she did want to.

Naruto tilted his head trying to figure out how to put it in a more... easy to understand method without her freaking out and an idea hit him. "Have you taken seduction, flower... whatever classes in the academy?" questioned Naruto not knowing the last one as he never took the class or... admittedly cared much for it.

"Yes, Suzuma-sensei said it was to set us kunoichi apart from the idiots boys, having us learn to be more refined and graceful. Seduction so we can get close to steal information," stated Mito explaining as best as she could from what she learned in the class.

Naruto sweatdropped and chuckled nervously... it was like dealing with his daughter when he brought up the same subject, "Unfortunately, that's only half-correct. The flower... rearranging thing is mostly so you have a hobby that most men will believe. There's nothing really graceful or refined in it. Anything can look graceful or refined if you practice enough or are taught, even killing someone can look graceful. As for seduction... well you have it right for the most part, but you are lacking one detail."

"What's that?" asked Mito thinking back onto the class and not seeing anything she forgot, she was very attentive in her classes.

"Kushina is going to kill me," he muttered under his breath, low enough that Mito couldn't hear him, "Seduction is for spying and information gathering... However, it's also used so that you can have sex with the person you seduce, to either kill them safely, in private or to get information they know in their head but don't have it written down," stated Naruto seriously just knowing he was going to have one irate redhead chewing him in out after this.

"What?!" yelped Mito turning as red as her hair and her expression was one of embarrassment and horror.

"Yes... If you take a mission that requires you to seduce someone for information... or to kill them you most likely than not will have to have sex with them to get them in private and if they're an enemy ninja or a samurai guarding a Daimyo, to get them to let down their guard," he said closing his eyes and folding his arms, "Shinobi have a knack of _not_ leaving information on paper, so you'll have to be very good in getting someone drunk and they spill their guts, lucky if they like to brag to people or... you are going to have to have sex with them. Orders are orders and the person in charge might not take _'I don't want to have sex'_ as an excuse to get out of it."

"I... I'm not going to do that," stammered Mito blushing horribly at the thought of having to do such a thing for a _mission _of all things. That was something she knew only to do with someone she loved, not random people.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Failure to comply with an order is death. You would either be killed or be a nukenin, if you ran. You would be surprised that most missing ninja are that because they refused an order they that just weren't going to do and it was either run for their life or die." He chuckled and patted her head gently, "Anyways, this little... interview is finished. Now since I explained _what_ the life is for a shinobi. I hope you understand what you really want to do. Continue being a kunoichi or... you can choose to do anything you want, but I'll let you know one thing," he said calmly as it was probably high time that she knew exactly what the job she wanted to do entailed.

"W-what?" asked Mito bothered by what she learned but at the moment far more annoyed at her hair being messed up again, she had a feeling that him petting her head or ruffling her hair was going to be normal.

"Don't take it so seriously that you scare yourself away from being a kunoichi. Just take a couple days, think about everything I've told you and... decide if it's something you can live with doing or not. If you can't, no one is going to treat you differently," answered Naruto calmly before he stood up, "It's far better for a person to figure out all of that _before_ finding themselves in a situation that can get themselves or their comrades killed. So take your time before you decide completely on what you want to do in life... once you kill someone, there's no coming back," he added before heading to his little shed where he kept his large map of the Elemental Nations and... other things.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Hmmm... Not much to say here.


End file.
